A Love Story for the Ages
by HereToLayItDown
Summary: 2P! America gets sick of his world and ends up in the 1P! world. He falls in love with one of the nations here and decides to never leave. The other 2P!s want in on the action.
1. How?

**Quick Author's Note: The 2P! characters are based off of my interpretation from what I've read in different stories, interviews, and some things even Himaruya himself said. I ship AmeriPan and FrUk.**

 **To avoid confusion, I am using:**

 **Luciano - 2P! Italy**

 **Kuro - 2P! Japan**

 **Lutz - 2P! Germany**

 **Francois - 2P! France**

 **Oliver - 2P! England**

 **Viktor - 2P! Russia**

 **Wang Zao - 2P! China**

 **Klaus - 2P! Prussia**

 **Flavio - 2P! Romano**

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

"For a meeting about world issues, this sure does suck." Al sighed, leaning back in his chair. Lutz stood at the edge of the table, pointing to a wall with some diagrams on it and grunting since he doesn't talk. He just never talks and no one knows why. Was he scarred as a child or something, for Christ's sake, there is just no reason for this. And the worst part is he's the main speaker for the meetings. Who decided this? Al sure as fuck didn't.

"Looking a bit under the weather there, poppet. Care for a cheeky nandos after the meeting with me and the boys?" He heard Oliver whisper in his ear.

"For the love of- You know I fucking hate when you talk like that!" Al groaned. "Some of that didn't even make sense."

"What part? The cheeky nandos?"

"Please stop saying that, not every Brit says that. Is it even British people who say that? Christ, I don't know."

"He is right, though." Luciano skipped to his side. "You do look a bit down. Does Germany's thought-provoking speech not strike a nerve in you?" He smirked. Al rolled his eyes. This guy really ran the show, he had both Lutz and Kuro wrapped around his finger. Both of them his bitch, following his every command.

"Fuck off." Al grumbled.

"A cupcake might help turn that frown upside down." Oliver held out a cupcake with bright pink frosting.

"No, God, no! We all know you put cyanide or fuck knows whatever in there, get that shit out of here." Al jumped in his chair.

Luciano stopped Oliver when he turned to put the cupcake away. "Actually, Kuro." He turned to where the representation of Japan was sulking in his chair. "You're into torturing yourself, eat this." Kuro immediately smiled wide and took the cupcake from Oliver quickly. "Al deserves so much better than that." Luciano chuckled darkly.

"Like what?" Francois snorted from his seat. Luciano kicked his leg under the table. "OW! YOU SLIMY SON OF A-"

"I'm talking, Francie."

"You had a KNIFE ATTACHED TO YOUR FOOT!"

"Spit it out, already. I'm this close to just bashing my own head in with my bat." Al sighed.

"I'm going to fucking put my cigarette out on your dick while you sleep." Francois stood up. Everyone ignored him.

"I got a tip." Luciano pulled a cigar from his coat. "Said it was an offer I can't refuse." He pulled out a lighter. "I thought 'hey, this sounds great' though a lot of people want me dead so I'm not checking it out. You are." He lit the cigarette then handed it to France. "Here ya go. I only use Cuban." He winked.

"Why don't you send Kuro? If this is a trap, he'll be happy either way."

"Oh, but you're so sad. What if this isn't a trap? Imagine how happy you'd be!" Luciano changed his voice to mimic him. "'Oh thank you, Luci. Italy is the best everyone, he helped me out of this pointless depression of mine. You're a real one, if he were to die I don't know what I'd do without him.'" He snatched Al's bat up and swung it at the air. "Plus we all know if it's a trap, you can just Negan your way out of there. That is what you look like, you know. That stupid Walking Dead villain."

"I'm surprised you watch American TV." Oliver smiled. He was always smiling.

"I don't. My brother does. Though, he'll never admit it out loud. Not even if he wants to, I cut his tongue out." Before anyone could say anything to that, he snapped his lighter shut. "Anyway, I'll write the address on a napkin and slide it over to you all sneaky-like. That is what you're into, correct?"

Al was a sucker for spy movies. "Fine. Better than staying here and listening to Germany grunt and watching Japan seize in the corner."

"Oh, how lovely! My drug worked!" Oliver was ecstatic. Fucking weirdos.

* * *

 **Allen's POV at a new location**

Al headed to the location crudely written on the napkin, asking himself mentally why exactly he was doing this. Everyone knows Luciano is a mastermind. Again, he runs everything. For all Al knows, he's his bitch too. He did just go to a place because he told him to go to without asking many questions. Damn, that man is good. Man? Teenager? How old is his human self, anyway?

Something rustling in the dumpster nearby interrupted his thoughts. He pulled his bat from the sling on his back and had it ready to swing. A rat emerged. He chuckled to himself and beat it to death. "Filthy vermin." A shame it wasn't a person. Would have been a bit more fun. He looked around and realized he walked into an alley with nothing other than a brick wall and a nasty dumpster with more rats in it, probably.

"Great." Al wasn't looking forward to what he was going to return to. More Luciano being a clever bastard, more grunting, more... He noticed something on the wall opposite from him shining. It was very slight, though. If you blinked while turning you'd miss it. He approached the area and touched it, shouting in surprise when he was pulled into something. When he looked at his new surroundings, he found himself in an area surrounded by trees. There was also a large building in the distance that looked really familiar. Great, it's just the world meeting place.

He got up and entered reluctantly, already knowing what Luciano was going to say when he told him that nothing really happened.

"Alfred, how in the hell did you get here so fast? And what on earth are you wearing?" He heard Oliver say behind him. He turned and saw... Not Oliver? This guy had a darker shade of blond hair and his eyes were green. He also wore a green military suit.

"Who the fuck are you?" Al asked.

"This is no time for games, the meeting is about to start." This England walked up to him and took his bat away. "And get this bloody thing out of here, it isn't Halloween now isn't the time to play dress-up."

"Hey, give that back!" Al protested, snatching it back.

"Fine, whatever. Come on." England led him to a big room that actually had the lights on and was filled with a bunch of weird-looking people Al has never seen before.

One man stood up and he looked just like the Germany back home. Damn it.

"Alright everyone."

Woah.

"For this meeting, we are going to discuss global warming. Is it a myth? Or is it real?" He began writing on the board nearby.

"If Germany thinks it's a myth then I do, too." Some guy with a high pitched voice said.

 _Don't tell me this is Italy._

"Anyone but Italy have anything to say?" Germany asked.

If only Luciano could see this.

"I'm not sure, there has been plenty of evidence that it's real. Why is this even a debate?" Some guy muttered near him. Al looked at the source and noticed that he looked like a girl. A pretty girl, too. His eyes wandered to the label in front of him and he gasped loudly when he read 'Japan.'

"Hey dudes and dudettes, sorry for being late!" Some loud fool barged into the meeting. "I was saving a squirrel from getting hit by a car."

"America?!" England stood up in horror. He looked to Al and back to America.

"Aww, did you miss me so much that you made a clone of me with your dark magic?" America said.

What the holy hell is going on here?

"I'm sorry, I must have wandered in by mistake." Al stood up. "Farewell." He quickly left. He had a big smile on his face as he stopped in the hallway. He was obviously transported into a new world where everyone is completely different. It's going to be so much fun to find out how different everyone is. What he knew so far was that the Italy here is a moron who relies on Germany, Germany actually talks, and Japan looks like a chick. A very pretty chick. He wanted him to be his.

He hadn't felt this excited in literally years.

* * *

 **Luciano's POV**

"Shut it, Clutz." Luciano hissed to Germany.

"It's Lutz." Kuro corrected him.

"Shut up, both of you!" Luciano yelled. "Al hasn't come back in days and if this really was an ambush, we can't let them know we're here otherwise it's my ass on the line. Got it?" Kuro and Lutz nodded. "Thank you." He proceeded to enter the alley and look around. "Hm." He crossed his arms. "There's no dead body. No blood."

"I guess it wasn't a trap, then." Kuro said. "But then what was it? Where is Al?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Luciano felt the walls around him, gasping when he suddenly fell into one. He landed on a grassy field and recognized his surroundings as Italy. "Huh." Kuro and Lutz suddenly fell on top of him. "Get off me!" He yelled. They obeyed. "So we know it's just a teleporter. He was probably taken to the other side of the planet." Luciano stood up and brushed himself off. He laughed loudly all of a sudden. "Imagine if he was teleported to the middle of the ocean?"

Germany grunted and Kuro forced a small laugh. Luciano sighed.

"I need better friends." He then got serious. "How did that teleporter come to be?" He asked himself.

"Oliver was always obsessed with magic, I think he had something to do with it." Kuro said.

"Good point. Very good point. We're going to England." Luciano snapped his fingers before beginning to walk along the street.

"Are we going to walk there?" Kuro asked.

"No you fuckass, we're going to the airport." Luciano got a cigarette out. He needed it.

* * *

 **England's POV**

"I thought you told me the spell would wear off!" England yelled at his mirror. The reflection was of a girl with glasses and two long pigtails. She wore a maid's dress and she sat calmly, cross-legged in a chair while sipping tea.

"It was supposed to, assuming you did exactly as I told you." She responded coolly.

"Well, the America from that fucked up world found his way here just a few days ago." England stomped his foot. "How can you remain so calm?"

"It's not my world he's in. And you said a few days ago, have you seen him again since?"

"No."

"Has anything catastrophic happened?"

"Well, no-"

"Then you need not to worry." The girl set her teacup down. "It obviously wasn't so urgent since you didn't contact me about it until just now, as well."

"What if he's planning something? That he's just hiding until the right moment to call his other twisted friends?" England asked.

"Arthur, listen to yourself. This is America. No amount of evil is going to fix that stupid." She smirked, tapping her head.

"Oh yeah? What about Emily?"

"She's a badass. And a girl. Huge difference."

"No need to be sexist." England muttered. But Alice was right, he was probably worried for nothing. Still, if the portal was open then that must mean the smart ones will eventually find their way through. "I'm going to have to find the source, again."

"Don't bother. It's more than likely somewhere else." Alice said.

"So you expect me to just ignore it?"

"Yep. Again, not my world. Not my concern. Nice talk. Same time next week." Alice stood up and walked away before the mirror turned back to a reflection of himself. He had a baffled look on his face. This was going to escalate to something terrible, he just knew it.


	2. Do you like it?

**Anyone's POV**

The next world meeting had come a lot sooner than expected. England claimed he had urgent news.

"This better be important, I have a country to take care of." Switzerland said, hugging his gun to his chest grumpily.

"Okay, a fair warning. If you ever see a double of yourself, run away. Just run. Do not approach them, do not talk to them, whatever you do just don't even look at them." England said.

"Oh you mean like what happened last meeting?" America asked.

"Yes. Except that was an idiot mistake on my end." England replied. "Just, my point is, do NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, talk to them. Are we clear?"

"As vodka." Russia smiled.

"Great. That concludes my business." England adjourned the meeting.

"Where do you think these clones came from?" Japan asked Italy and Germany as they left the building.

"You know England is a weirdo." Germany replied. "He's always talking about nonsense like that. He should be in a mental hospital."

"But the other America last week was creepy." Italy said.

"Yo, Japan." They heard America call out. "Can I talk with you?"

"I'll see you guys later." Japan bowed quickly before going over to America.

"That business with England was pretty wacko, huh?" He said, putting an arm around Japan's shoulder and leading him away.

"Personal space, America. We talked about this." Japan shrugged him off. America seemed a little surprised but quickly recovered from it.

"Well, I want to show you something." America said cheerfully.

"What is it?" Japan asked.

America led him farther away until they started heading into a field.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Japan said as they entered the woods. He couldn't turn and walk away because America kept a firm hold on his shoulders. Suddenly, America pulled his bat out and then hit him over the head with it, knocking him out.

"Said the fly when he stepped right into the spider's web. Is that how it goes?" America asked himself as he carried the unconscious body away.

* * *

 **England's POV**

England entered his home and was getting ready to talk to Alice about something when someone walked out of his kitchen. It was Italy. Or, Italy's double. He was eating a sandwich with one hand and holding a knife with the other.

"Hey, buddy." Italy said. He kicked a chair over and it rolled to England's feet. "Have a seat. We're going to talk."

"Where are my guards? And my maids?"

"I killed them. Duh." Italy replied with a look that said 'obviously.'

"You alone?" England asked.

"No, that would just be stupid of me." Italy finished the sandwich as someone with buff arms grabbed England from behind and pulled him into a tight, inescapable grasp.

"Unhand me!" England demanded.

"I said, we're going to talk." Italy shook his head. "See, I originally thought I was just teleported to another area of the world. But recently I just learned that wasn't the case." He inspected his knife and England gulped. "I'm in no rush to get back but, a friend of mine is still missing. I want to know where he is."

"Who?"

"Al. Our America. I'm just... so worried about him." Italy said with fake sadness.

"Tell whoever this is to let go of me and we can talk like civilized men." England said.

"Fine." Italy nodded to whoever was holding him. He heard a grunt in his ear and he was released. He stumbled but quickly regained his posture before picking the knocked over chair up and then sitting in it. "So, what's this about your friend?"

* * *

 **Japan's POV**

Japan opened his eyes and groaned slightly, trying to roll over. He froze when he realized he wasn't laying down, but in a sitting position on his knees. His hands were chained together, the chains being held together by some lock. It was held up by a hook nearby so his arms were hanging up by his face. He looked around and noticed he was in a weird shack with no furniture except for some dirty mattress on the floor opposite from him and some gardening tools on the wall.

"Do you like it?" He suddenly heard someone ask. It was America. Or, not America? He came from literally nowhere. "I spent a week making this place for us."

"Uh, excuse me?" Japan tugged on the chains. "This isn't funny."

"Of course not. I made this place specifically for us. The Japan in my world wouldn't give me the time of day. Also he wasn't as pretty as you." America ran a finger up Japan's chin and he shrunk back to the wall.

"A-America-san." Japan thought maybe if he tried being more nice he'd let him go. "This is really sweet of you and all but you didn't have to... take all this time to construct a nice place such as this, to get some alone time with me."

"What do you mean?" America asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"You just had to ask and I would have gone on a date with you. Or to your house. Er... A hotel?" Japan smiled nervously. He was trying really hard to not freak the fuck out.

"But I thought it would have been more special this way. Like Beauty and the Beast." America said.

"I'm pretty sure that this is not how Beauty and the Beast went." Japan laughed nervously though it kinda sounded like hyperventilating. America crouched in front of him and gently grabbed his face, looking straight into his eyes. Japan held his breath, bracing for something bad but America just sighed instead.

"You're right. It's just that I worked so hard on this." He let go of him and stood up. "And I don't really want to go back to my world. It was so lame over there, everyone was just violent and weird. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am by no means a good guy. It's just weird to be around people just like you all day." Japan pretended like he understood as he tugged on his chains.

"Just release me and we can start this over." He suggested, hope in his voice.

"No, you might just run away or something." America shook his head.

"I mean, what do you expect?! You just take me to the woods and then knock me out then TIE ME UP IN CHAINS! CHAINS! REALLY? And then expect me to love it?!" Japan snapped.

"Well I asked if you liked it, not loved it." America corrected him. He smirked and lifted his bat, pressing it against Japan's forehead. "You've got some balls, talking to the man that has you chained and on your knees like that"

"If you're going to do something to me, just do it. Get it over with." Japan replied firmly, pressing his forehead back against the bat.

"I love that." America pulled his bat away, laughing. "I knew that staying here would be worth it. Thank you, Luciano, thank you!" He yelled to the ceiling. "So," He looked back to Japan. "The Japan in my world was a huge masochist. He also wasn't afraid to get physical."

"I don't like pain. And I have physical space." Japan swallowed dryly. He was suddenly really thirsty. America grabbed the chains, unhooking them from the wall and then dragging him away. Japan kicked desperately at nothing, pulling and squirming, trying anything to escape his grasp.

"Hey, hey, calm down." America suddenly let go, causing Japan to hit his head on the floor with a small grunt. "I'm letting you go." He said.

"Really?" Japan looked up at him, holding his hands out. America grabbed them again and used a key to release the lock on them. Once it was removed, all the chains collapsed. Japan rubbed his wrists. This was definitely going to bruise.

"You're going to have to try and make sure I don't capture you again." America suddenly said. "If I do, I get to do anything I want to you. If I don't get you in a week, I'll give up. You'll be free." He smiled as Japan picked himself up.

"And what makes you think I'll agree to this?" He glared. America grabbed him by his throat and pulled him so close that their mouths were almost touching.

"You don't have a choice."

Japan pulled himself free and fixed his shirt. "I'm not helpless." He said. "I get it, we'll do this. But you won't catch me off guard again."

"Really? You seemed so convinced I was your America." Al leaned against the wall.

"I'll be more cautious. It's for me to worry about, anyway." Japan left the shack they were in and was shocked to see it was night.

"Remember, I'm always gonna be watching you!" Al called out as Japan walked away. He didn't respond.

* * *

 **England's POV**

"You really expect me to believe that you haven't seen him since then?" Luciano asked, left eye twitching slightly.

"It's the truth." England said.

"Fine, then." Luciano walked past him. "You have one week to find him for me. If you don't, you'll end up like your slaves. And I'm well aware that a personification doesn't die that easy. Trust me, I'll find a way." He snapped his fingers, causing Lutz and Kuro to follow him as he left the mansion.

"Guess why I was late." England told Alice once he got in contact with her in the mirror.

"Flying Mint Bunny got a cold? The poor dear."

"No. The screwed up Italy and his gang just spoke to me."

"Really?" Alice leaned forward in her chair, interested.

"I need to get this portal closed or else the others will get in here and we don't want that."

"Look, I already told you what I knew. If that didn't work, I don't know how to help you." Alice sighed.

"Well we need to find another way. He said I have one week to find his friend or else."

"And you're scared of him?"

"Well, he has his other friends. Three against one, not a fair fight."

"Then call your other friends for help. France for example, I'm sure he'd love to help you. Your America too, he loves you." Alice suggested.

"No, I don't want a fight." England thought for a moment. "Maybe if we do find his friend and hand him over and even show him the way out, he'll leave? Prevent anything dire from happening."

"Oh come on, you and I both know that kid is a mastermind. There's no way he'd just leave. He's going to have too much fun with your kind and probably even forget about his 'friend'." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Then what the bloody hell am I supposed to do?" England snapped.

"I already told you; get your friends. Fight to the death." She raised a fist.

"Let's say they were in your world, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't have to do anything. My Italy would beat his ass." She smiled deviously.

"So all Italys are useful and badass except mine? Bloody wonderful." England groaned.

"Just go see if any of the other nations saw that America, it's a decent start." Alice said.

"I don't like it but I guess it's my best option. Can you at least do me a favor and try to find another way to shut the portal?"

"Will do." Alice saluted him before ending the mirror call.

* * *

 **Japan's POV**

Japan trudged his way through the forest, groaning at how endless it seemed. Where the hell was he? Was he already about to lose the stupid game? He finally saw a light and stumbled out of the trees toward it, relieved to see the world meeting building right there. The downside is, it was night and no one was there. Damn it. He tripped and fell but was caught by someone.

"Hey, Japan, what are you still doing here?" America asked. America? America?

"I could ask you the same." Japan grumbled, wanting to get away.

"Well, the building's in my country. Also I was playing some catch with Matthew and the ball flew over here. I was searching for it."

"At night?" Japan asked weakly.

"Well it was sunset at first, but yeah." America shrugged. "You good, bro? You look sick. Also, what the heck happened to your arms?" That was the last thing Japan heard before he passed out.


	3. What are we to do?

**Japan's POV**

"America, you never came back when you went searching for the ball!" Japan heard some quiet voice say. "I thought you promised you'd never forget about me again?"

"Sorry, bro." Came America's response. "My friend Japan passed out I didn't want to leave him like that. You know me, always have to be the hero."

"You could have told me." Who was that?

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you." America said. "He's waking up."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, man." America said. Japan opened his eyes and was face-to-face with two Americas. He shot up and moved away from them quickly, reaching around for a weapon. He grabbed a lamp and ripped right out of the wall and held it out in front of him.

"I'm not losing this game so easily." He hissed.

"Uh, what?" America and this unknown person looked at each other with confusion.

"America, stay away from him! That's the fake America." Japan warned.

"What? No, this is Matthew. Canada. My twin brother people forget about all the time. For some reason." America put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Japan put the lamp down gently and bowed, face burning red with shame.

"It's okay." Canada sighed. It didn't sound like it was actually okay at all.

"So, dude, moving on..." America cautiously approached him. "What happened to you?"

"The other America. He's after me." Japan explained, sitting down.

"Well, you can stay here for safety. Me and Canada can help protect you."

"I can fight my own battles." Japan replied quickly. "You just caught me at a moment's weakness. And I thank you for helping me during it." He looked at his bandaged wrists.

"What does he want with you?" Canada asked.

"I'm not even sure myself." Japan replied. He stood up. "I'm going home, now."

"Are you fine enough to travel?" America asked.

"Yes. Again, thank you." Japan bowed again before beginning to leave.

"I mean, with that bad guy out there, is it really safe enough to travel?" America stopped him.

"I said I'll be..." Japan trailed off when he realized that this was actually perfect. He wouldn't be confused about which American was real if he stayed with the real one at all times. "Actually, I think I'll stay here after all. But only for a week."

"Alright." America shrugged. "You can sleep on the couch."

* * *

 **Luciano's POV**

"There's no way out of here." Luciano muttered angrily to himself when they returned to the area they came from and found nothing.

"Maybe there is but it just changes its location with every use?" Kuro suggested. Lutz grunted to show he agreed.

"I hope you're wrong." Luciano said. "What the hell are we supposed to do for a week?" He groaned.

"ITALIA!" He suddenly heard someone yell angrily. "SLOW DOWN!" He looked to the source and saw his counterpart running away from Germany's counterpart at speeds unimaginable.

"That bastard can sure run, huh?" Luciano whistled to himself. "The boys back at home would love to see their counterparts, don't you two agree?"

Kuro and Lutz nodded.

"I hope Oliver's stupid enough to follow us." Luciano said before slowly going toward the direction Italy ran.

"Is it wise to approach them?" Kuro asked.

"Come on, what's the worse they'll do? Hit us?" Luciano fake pouted and lightly punched his shoulder. "If anything, the possibilities should excite you."

Lutz walked ahead of them and Luciano smiled wide at Kuro. "See? The big guy gets it." He laughed.

* * *

 **Oliver and the other 2P!s POV**

"Fraaaancccooooois!" Oliver sang the name, coming into the world meeting room. "Have the others come back, yet?"

"No." Francois spat. "Good riddance."

"Oh no!" Oliver gasped. "That's no fair! Who will try my cupcakes, now?"

"Poor saps like they're supposed to be for." Francois took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Where do you think they went? Should we go after them?"

"What would be the point?" Viktor said. "They're probably all dead."

"There is no way our wonderful little Luciano is dead, just like that." Oliver pouted.

"They aren't." Wang Zao entered the room.

"Woah, how mysterious!"

"I watched them. There's some mysterious force in this alleyway that sucks them in." Wang Zao explained, ignoring Oliver.

"Sucks them in where?" Viktor asked.

"Hell, hopefully." Francois laughed at his own joke.

"I don't know. But I want to find out." Wang Zao.

"Why don't you?" Oliver asked.

"It's not like I didn't want to go alone or anything, I just thought you guys would have liked to know first." Wang Zao crossed his arms and looked away.

"Looks like we're going adventuring, boys." Oliver said.

"You are. Count me the fuck out." Francois snorted, taking another drag on his cigar.

"If you come with us, I'll suck your dick." Oliver blew a kiss. Francois put his cigarette out on the table and stood up.

"Let's get this shit show on the road." He looked to Wang Zao. "Lead the way."

"Well I'd rather not be left alone here with tongueless mcgee over there," Viktor gestured to a quiet Flavio in the corner of the room. He looked up and smiled, waving. They all turned away from him. "So I'm in."

They went to the alley and observed the glowing part of the wall, a few of them skeptical about going in.

"Wait for me!" They suddenly heard someone yell at the end of the alley. "How dare you go somewhere without telling me? My dear baby brother is in there and no one cared to at least give me a heads up?" It was Klaus, Lutz's older brother.

"Fuck this guy! I'm getting out of here before he gets too close." Francois said urgently before literally throwing himself through the portal.

"Francois, my dear, are you dead?" Oliver yelled to the portal. A hand reached out and grabbed him by the face, dragging him inside.

"Where did they go?" Klaus asked.

"Away from you." Viktor pat his shoulder before going inside the portal. Wang Zao followed.

"Screw you guys!" Klaus yelled before going in after them.

"Where are we?" Klaus asked.

"Fuck if I know." Francois pulled out a cigarette and shakily lit it. "Where's my blowjob?"

"You silly wanker, that's the Eiffel Tower in the distance. You don't recognize your own country?" Oliver jokingly scolded him.

"Welcome!" Some guy clad in bright blue and red pants to 'match' greeted them. "You must be new, no?" He pulled a rose from nowhere and handed it to Oliver. "For you, mon chéri. You remind me of a certain someone I know. Different hair color, though."

"Who the fuck are you?" Francois shoved Oliver aside.

"I'm the embodiment of France itself, mon ami." The man winked.

"Who'd have known my counterpart would have such an atrocious taste in fashion."

France gasped. "I just remembered, I have a meeting somewhere else. I will see you guys later." He said this nervously and then left quickly.

"Where's Diktor and Wank?" Francois suddenly asked.

"Maybe they didn't end up in the same location?" Klaus shrugged.

"But you did?"

"Come on, let us see what France is like here. It seems so much more lively and pretty." Oliver swooned.

* * *

 **China's POV**

"Ayyaaa!" China groaned loudly.

"What is the matter?" Russia asked him.

"Why must our bosses make us 'bond' all the time? I was planning on working on my recipes today, not babysit!" China stomped his foot.

"Oh, our bosses did not do that. I just wanted to hang out with you. You are my friend." Russia smiled.

"What about your baltics or your sisters? Go pester them."

"My sisters are not talking to me right now and the baltics were granted a day off, I do not want to ruin it for them."

"This is complete and utter-"

"What do you think about England and his meaningless ramble during the meeting the other day?" Russia interrupted him.

"I think it's ridiculous as always. Other versions of us? No way." China laughed to stress his point.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." China heard some unfamiliar voice say. He turned and saw another version of himself along with another version of Russia standing right next to him. This version of himself, however, had a large dragon tattoo on his left arm. China screamed in shock.

"Do not worry my friend, I will protect you." Russia grabbed him and dragged him behind himself. "They will not survive my pipe." He pulled out a large faucet pipe.

"We're not enemies." The other China said. "We're just curious as to how things work in this world. We were conveniently teleported right outside this house. And our... 'friends' are nowhere to be seen." He explained.

"Okay but if you make any odd moves or try to hurt my friend then you will get a pipe to the face." Russia warned them.

"Same here." The other Russia said, pulling out his own pipe.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Both Chinas at the exact same time jumped in front of their Russias, trying to calm them down. They both paused and looked at each other in shock for a few seconds.

"How cute is it that the other me did that at the same time as me?!" Other China fangirled and squealed, hugging China close.

"First time he's ever called anything cute." Other Russia said, putting his pipe away. "You guys are good."

"Ah ha..." China pulled away from the tight hug. "Let's just begin the tour."

* * *

 **Japan's POV**

"You're stupid." Kumajirou said to Canada.

"I know." Canada sighed.

"Why is he so mean?" Japan asked. They were sitting on the couch, getting ready to watch a movie to pass the time.

"It's past his bedtime." Canada sat up, picking Kumajirou up.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"I'll be heading home." He said.

"Please be careful." America told him. "What if one of those weirdos decides to come after you, too?"

"Even if they do, they won't get far. Kumajirou is not a force to be a reckoned with." Canada laughed to reassure him.

"Alright. Remember, I said I'd make this up to you." America hugged him before waving bye. He then joined Japan on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Japan asked.

"A new horror movie." America replied excitedly. Japan felt worried, not because of the movie but because he knew America would end up clinging to him. "And don't worry, I'm a hero so when you get scared don't be embarrassed to cling onto me or anything. I already saved you once, another time won't hurt." He laughed, fear in his eyes. Japan sighed.

Just one week.


	4. Plans

**Author's Note: Acknowledging a reviewer's comment, I was not aware of the canon 2P! designs, I was mostly going for the fanon versions shown on the wiki, I apologize. And for the personalities, (no one asked for this I'm just giving one more heads-up) I based them off of what I read and what the author said, like for Japan the author said he was a huge masochist and that he would go so far as to throw himself off a building to break all his bones just for the pleasure.**

 **Another thing, when I wrote the story I had put "-" in between transitions but for some reason when I published it, it did not stick. I then tried to edit it that way again but it still didn't stick so I put horizontal lines in between transitions. I guess those didn't stick either? I have gone back and just put "Transition to whoever's POV" to make things easier and I will just continue to do that. I apologize for the confusion or irritation!**

 **Fun fact: Japan and Greece canonically had sex. Japan's a screamer ;)**

* * *

 **Japan and America's POV**

By the time the movie was done, America had passed out on the couch. Japan decided to find a spare bed in another room. As he was searching around, he heard a noise near the kitchen. He was immediately on alert, looking around for a weapon. In doing so, he found some weird sword decoration on the wall. He went over and ripped one off the wall, holding it up in a defensive stance, cautiously heading to the source of the sound.

He turned the light on and relaxed when he saw it was just a cat. It got in through the open window.

Open window?!

Japan grabbed the cat and had it go out the way it came. He then slammed the window closed, inspecting everything to see if there's any sign of people being here recently. Everything seemed okay but just to be safe, he was going to stay awake and stand guard. Or sit guard, he was too tired to keep standing.

America woke up and stretched, taking in his surroundings. "Dude, did I fall asleep on the couch?" He asked no one. He turned and saw Japan lying on the floor against the wall, his jacket over him like a blanket and some object in his arms. He was hugging it as if his life depended on it. America walked over and poked him with his foot, causing him to sit up quickly in alarm.

"What, is he here?!" Japan asked, quickly holding the object out to reveal that it was one of America's antique swords. And by antique I mean he bought them from the liquor store for fifty bucks.

"Dude, why are you messing with this? It's not a toy." America snatched the sword away.

"I know how to use a katana, I am pretty sure I can use a cheap sword." Japan mumbled, still tired.

"Why'd you sleep like that?" America changed the subject.

"Your window was open, I wanted to be ready in case it was him."

"Come on, this guy is me and knowing me I would have given up by now." America tried to cheer him up.

"The only thing you two have in common is your names. He is _nothing_ like you." Japan stood up and put his uniform shirt back on.

"Are you sure? Maybe we're still similar to the core." America dramatically put a fist to his heart.

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him, I'm just saying, what if he already completely forgot about this? Again, when you get down to it he's just me but from another world." America shrugged.

Japan realized that was actually a good point. "Should I just go home, then?"

"I'd wait until tomorrow just to be safe." America put a hand on his shoulder. Japan tried to shrug it off but he ignored it. The phone suddenly rang and America went to answer it.

"Oh, hey England. What's up, dude?" America nodded, gave an 'uh huh', and did a quick glance at Japan. "I saw him after the meeting and he said he was going to stay here, get to see what his country is like or whatever. Yeah, coming here would be best I guess. Haha, okay whatever." He hung up.

"What was that about?" Japan asked, though he had an idea.

"Nothing."

"You lied to him." Japan said.

"Eh. Didn't think you'd want him all up in your business." America shrugged, a serious look on his face.

* * *

 **England's POV**

"They've been quiet for too long. There's no way he'll wait a full week. I just know it!" England told Alice.

"I'm really hoping this blows over soon. I was barely able to stand talking to you once a week, now it's twice a day? Agony." Alice groaned.

"You know you enjoy it, too. Otherwise you wouldn't even bother being there once a week." England snapped.

"True but not because I enjoy it, I just feel solidity in knowing that there's at least a version of myself that's more crazy and weird." Alice smirked. "Speaking of which, I'd love to talk to Oliver."

"Oliver?" England asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, isn't that what you said our counterpart's name was?" Alice replied.

"I've never even mentioned him at all." England said. Then he gasped. "You're been talking to him through this mirror, too, haven't you?!"

"Well..."

"How could you?!"

"What are you getting so angry for? I have a right to talk to other people. And if you must know, Oliver actually knows how to talk to a lady." Alice flipped one of her pigtails dramatically.

"Don't tell me you guys had a... thing?!" England gasped.

"It is none of your business what we did or didn't have!" Alice blushed.

"I can't believe this. You've literally fucked yourself." England facepalmed.

"Hey, I've never done anything like that! We just had a few nice talks, shared a couple drinks."

"Must have been a pathetic sight to see."

"What are you getting so angry over it for?" Alice then had a look of realization on her face. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Jealous of what?"

"You thought this was just our thing but now that you know it isn't, you feel stupid." Alice smiled deviously.

"That is not it at all! That is completely outrageous! Come back to me when you have an idea on how to help instead of making things worse."

"You're literally me, you can't hide anything from me. Er, yourself."

"Oh, so you just admitted that you dated yourself?"

"What? _You_ come back to _me_ when you've calmed the hell down." Alice ended the call.

England stared at his reflection for a few minutes before slapping himself on the head for realizing how idiotic he was being. There's a mission he needs to focus on and he's over here being mad over nothing. He had to stop those 2P!s before they killed or hurt anyone. So far from what America's told him, it seems like nobody's made their move yet. He might still have time.

* * *

 **China and Russia's POV**

"You guys are amazing, I can't believe England tried to tell us to stay away." China laughed. He, Wang Zao, Viktor, and Russia were all gathered around a table playing some drinking game at a local bar. The tour went pretty well, Wang Zao was amazed by how this China was different than his. Viktor just silently watched, as did Russia. The funny thing is, Wang Zao didn't seem all that different from the 1P! other than his darker sense of humor and sometimes violent tendencies. He also didn't think pandas were cute but China was able to look past it. For now.

"Your England sounds uptight. Not all of us are bad. For all we know, you guys could be the bad ones." Wang Zao slurred some of those words.

"Yeah, exactly!" China slammed his fist down, knocking a cup over. "Aaaa...ru?" He hiccuped.

"It is so silly to watch these two with low alcohol tolerance fool themselves like this." Russia chuckled.

"More like an annoyance." Viktor sighed. The first time he's spoken since the tour.

"Are you not having fun?"

"No. I don't even know why I came here." Viktor sighed, downing an entire bottle of vodka.

"Because we agreed to go drink at a bar?" Russia said, confused.

"No, I mean here. In this dumb world. Why did I come here?" Viktor began to drink another bottle.

"BROOOOTHHHHEEEEERRRRRR!" Russia heard some demonic voice screech from across the bar. It was his lovely sister, Belarus.

"Who is that, she is ruining everything!" Wang Zao growled.

"Sister dearest, what is it?" Russia asked nervously.

"You promised me you would come over! And instead you're here, in this bar in China?! How did I know? I have to kill him. That's the only way you'll talk to me." Belarus pulled a knife out, looking at China. "Unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable-"

"No, no, we were just talking because my boss had called in a surprise meeting. It is over now, I thought we could celebrate but nevermind that, you are more important." Russia said quickly.

"Really?" Belarus put her knife down.

"Yes. I will meet you outside." He smiled. She shot one last warning glare at China, who was black out drunk now, and went outside.

"I apologize but I must be going now, can you make sure he gets home? Yes? Okay. Farewell." Russia left, an obvious cry for help in his eyes.

Viktor sighed.

"We'd better take him back." Wang Zao giggled. "Oh wait, where does he live? I forgot."

"You are a gigantic pain in my ass. Why couldn't the rest be here? At least someone would die. That would be funny to see." Viktor stood up and picked China up as if he were nothing and began to walk out, Wang Zao stumbling behind him.

* * *

 **Oliver's POV**

"Oh, isn't this France so beautiful! Apparently, this is the city of love, too!" Oliver was astonished by the scenery.

"This place is exactly like mine except it's full of love instead of hate and murder." Francois grumbled. "And I'm still waiting for my blowjob."

"This place is lame." Klaus said.

"Hey, this is still my country. Only I can insult it." Francois snapped at him.

"If I could kill you, I would not hesitate to do so right now." Klaus said.

"I'm trembling." Francois almost laughed.

"Guys, stop it! This is the city of love!" Oliver scolded them.

"Oh shut the fuck up, stop acting like you're a good guy." Francois lit up yet another cigarette. Oliver snatched it and put it out on his jacket. "HEY!"

"If you don't start enjoying this with me, it will be your eyeball next." Oliver threatened him in a deep, low voice.

"What? Why's everybody quiet?" Klaus asked.

"I'm bored of France." Oliver suddenly yawned. "Let's go somewhere else. Where do you think the others are? Italy, probably."

"Shouldn't we be finding a way out?" Francois asked, unsettled.

"No. I think we should play a game." Oliver smiled innocently.

"Games are for babies, which I am not." Klaus snorted.

"It's called," Oliver ignored him. "'Find our counterparts and destroy them in the most brutal and most horrendous ways you can possibly think of.'"

"Why in the ever loving fuck would I do that? My guy looks so stupid that death would just be me doing him a favor." Francois began to light up another cigarette.

"It's for fun, Francois. Or, as far as these people know, France." Oliver wiggled his eyebrows, hoping he'd get it.

"Uh..."

"Not only would we destroy them, we could also take their place here. Doesn't this more happy-go-lucky world seem like the perfect place to kill people?" Oliver explained. "Most of the victims back in our world actually thanked us when we ended them."

"Okay let me make something clear," Francois said. "The only ones who actually kill innocent people are you, Viktor, Allen, Luciano and his fuckboy crew, and even Flavio. I, like a decent person, only kill people who deserve it."

"Oh, right, you're a sissy." Oliver snickered.

"I am not a sissy."

"Are to."

"Am not.

"Are to."

"Am NOT!"

"Prove me wrong." Oliver smirked. "Prove me wrong, right now."

"I don't have to prove shit to you." Francois spat and then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Oliver called out.

"To find the way out of this stupid world." Francois replied. Oliver sighed.

"A pity, it's just me and you Klaus." He turned and saw no one there. "Klaus?" He looked around. Damn, he must have left while they were arguing. What is a poor, bored nation like him to do now? Oh, right, play the game. Since the others didn't want to do it, he'd just have to play it alone.

* * *

 **Luciano's POV**

"Where the hell did that idiot version of me go?" Luciano grumbled to himself. The last time he saw him was when he blasted off with his Germany in tow.

"Why don't we just go to his house and wait for him there?" Kuro suggested.

"But then his version of Romano would be there and I'm not ready to see that fool again." Luciano grimaced at the thought.

"For all you know, he could be the badass version you wish yours was." Kuro said.

"I guess. We'll go, but if he sucks I'll throw him in the river." Luciano turned to see if Lutz was listening but was pissed to see he wasn't in sight. "Where is HE?!" He screeched.

"What? You mean, Lutz? He's over there." Kuro calmly pointed to where the German was gracefully kissing a girl's hand on top of a hill in the distance.

"How the hell did he manage that, all he does is grunts!" Luciano stomped angrily to where they were and roughly pulled Lutz away, who just tipped his hat to the girl. "Why are you flirting when we have SHIT TO DO?!"

Lutz shrugged.

"Luciano, getting mad right now will achieve nothing. Like you just said, we have shit to do." Kuro said. Luciano took a deep breath and let go of Lutz' collar.

"You're right, you're right." He said. "Since you missed it, I'll have to fill you in. We're heading to my Italy's house to meet him and his brother. If they suck, I'm throwing them into the river."

Lutz shrugged again.

"What do you mean it's a stupid plan? I just want to say hi!"

Lutz shook his head.

"W- But what if he saw our dear Allen?"

Lutz shrugged again.

"Fine. We'll go to America. What's with the sudden change of heart? You were just so eager to meet them a few minutes ago."

Lutz crossed his arms and shook his finger at him.

"You're right, I forgot about that. We need to figure out who sent me that tip and why they wanted me to come here. Lutz, you are a genius! If only Kuro was as useful as you."

Kuro watched the entire conversation in confusion, entirely baffled that he could even understand what Lutz was trying to convey.

"We'll have fun with the Italys later." Luciano said.

"As you wish." Kuro said, irritation clear in his voice.


	5. Immortal?

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews :) This chapter is pretty long, I had fun typing it, lol**

 **Guest reviewer, it was not confirmed officially but I mean we both know Japan is known for being modest, and he was naked so I think he is just in denial.**

 **Another fun fact (this one is actually confirmed): When Spain was sick, Romano wanted to help him but when the mafia got in his way he beat every single guy up, the guy's pretty badass when he wants to be.**

* * *

 **Japan's POV**

"Thank you again, America-san." Japan said politely as he was getting ready to leave.

"No problem, dude. It's what a hero does; always helps his friends in need." America gave a thumbs up.

"A part of me is still skeptical but at least you let me borrow one of your swords so I may defend myself on the way home." Japan said, observing it. It would probably break once it came in contact with some real action but it's the thought that counts.

"Yeah and if you can't tell if it's me or not, just remember that I'm the attractive one." America winked.

"I'll... keep that in mind." Japan turned away. "Farewell."

"SAYONARA!" America screamed when he took two steps down the path to the street.

* * *

Japan stepped into his house and released a big sigh of relief when he knew the coast was clear. So far. He collapsed onto his bed and decided that now was the time for some real sleep.

He woke up lying on a grass field. "What?" He shot up and looked around, gasping at Greece sitting nearby with his cats. "How did I get here?!"

"I carried you." Greece replied.

"I... All the way here? How did I not wake up?" Japan was horrified.

"Don't worry about it. I heard about what happened so I thought it would be safe to bring you here." Greece said, petting a kitten.

"From who?" Japan asked, relaxing.

"America. He told me to bring you here."

"He told you? When?" Japan was no longer relaxed.

"Yeah."

"What kind of answer is that?" Japan stood up. "I'm going back home, I still don't know how you managed to carry me here but I'll try my best to not think about it." He then calmed himself down, he was really working up a sweat.

"Thank you, Greece, my wonderful companion." Japan froze when he heard that familiar voice.

"Greece, how could you?" Japan gasped.

"Eh, why not?" Greece suddenly stood up, brushing the cats off. "Ugh, I hate cats."

"How?" Japan backed up.

"I've been here a while, actually. No one back in my world even noticed I was gone. I dyed my hair and everything to fit in. Don't worry, the real Heracles isn't dead. He's just... taking a really long nap." Greece smiled.

"Looks like you lost the game." Allen smirked.

"That's not fair, you had help!"

"So did you." Allen shrugged.

"I have the body of an old man, I don't understand this infatuation with me." Japan groaned.

"That sounds gross dude, way to be a boner killer."

"Sounds kinda hot to me." Greece shrugged.

"That's just weird." Allen cringed. "No wonder no one likes you, you say weird shit like that."

Japan took that as his chance to sneak away.

"Where'd he go?" Greece suddenly asked.

"Damn it!" Allen yelled. "Come on, he shouldn't have gone far."

 _'I kind of wish death would just come take me now.'_ Japan thought as he hid in the dirty lake nearby. The filth in it hid his location well as the two enemies walked by. Once they were out of sight, he quickly got out and removed his shoes and top jacket to relieve some weight. He then began to quickly run away and head back to his country. Those two were both going to get a good old-fashioned ass kicking once he got hold of his katana.

* * *

 **England's POV**

"And so I said, if you don't like my crumpets you can go ahead and shove them up your bloody ass!" England laughed.

"A classic. I hear it all the time, never gets old." Alice laughed as well. Yep, deep down inside they were still the same. Laughed at the same old jokes. Oh wait, weren't they fighting before?

"Anyway, I'm glad we decided to put aside our differences and focus on the issue at hand." England said.

"Well, you called me drunk and crying late last night but let's not get into that." Alice sipped some tea she apparently had. "So, the reason the portal is still there is because I have one myself. Except, it's a different version. And it isn't a failure. We use it to easily travel to each other's countries and to the world meetings. It somehow manifested itself into your world as well but, again, as a reject."

"Great, to fix it we just need to get rid of the one in your world, right?" England said.

"Well, yes, but, for some reason I... can't. Something isn't letting me."

"Oh, bollocks! That must mean another magic user is using it. Which means..."

"Oh no." Alice facepalmed.

"Pip pip, cheerio!" Oliver suddenly said. England whipped around and saw him standing right there.

"How in the hell did you get in?! And who on earth says that unironically?"

"The door was unlocked, love. Oh, is that Alice? Hello, dear." Oliver looked over England's shoulder and waved.

"Haha, hello dear." Alice replied nervously.

"Isn't this just grand? It's an England party! All we're missing is evil girl Alice." Oliver giggled.

"Is that a thing?" England asked Alice, who shrugged in response.

"Hey, I have no ill-intentions I promise. Cross my sweet little heart and hope to die. I was just bored and lonely, all my friends ditched me." Oliver lifted his hands up in surrender.

"I wonder why." England grumbled.

"I don't know, something about America. Apparently he did something terrible to one of your other nations. Not sure which one." Oliver looked deep in thought. "Might have been his counterpart. Can't be too sure."

England thought about the conversation from yesterday. What if America was being forced to say that?! It would explain why he sounded so serious. "I have to go. You two behave!" He quickly stormed out of his house. He was going on the next plane to America.

"None of that was true, I just wanted to be alone with you for a while." Oliver said to Alice.

"You are still cruel as ever." Alice rolled her eyes. "You better not do anything evil. As soon as I figure out what you're doing to interfere with my progress, you're going straight back home."

"Interfere?" Oliver asked.

"Don't play dumb."

"Why, I don't have the slightest clue of what you're trying to accuse me of." Oliver did look a bit confused.

"Hm." Alice didn't want to go in-depth just in case he really didn't know. But then again, if it isn't him, who the hell is it?

* * *

 **Luciano's POV**

"Alright, America, here we are." Luciano said, posing dramatically as they stepped off the plane. "What to do next..."

Lutz pointed ahead.

"Oh right, we figure out why I was sent here."

"My thing is, why would America give us the answer?" Kuro asked. He was still confused.

"Because Kuro, my stupid little subordinate, we're going to the alley in this version of the world. Maybe something will be there." Luciano gripped his face. "I'm not going to squeeze too hard so don't get excited." He let go. Kuro rubbed his cheeks, sighing.

They traveled a good five hours and got to the alley, finally. Except it wasn't an alley. It was a laundromat.

"Maybe we have to go inside one of the dryers or washers." Kuro suggested, trying not to laugh. Lutz grunt-laughed.

Luciano ignored them and headed to the back of the building, pleased to see a small alley. But it was more clean. And dark. "Feel around the walls." He instructed. Kuro and Lutz did that. Lutz suddenly gasped and fell forward, into what Luciano assumed was a portal back home. Great. Except when Lutz comes back in, where the hell will he appear?

"Fuck!" Luciano groaned.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted?" Kuro asked.

"Yes but also no. I didn't think this through." Luciano sighed. "Just give me a second. I wish we all had phones."

"Maybe he's back in Italy?" Kuro suggested. "We'll never know if we don't look."

"If he isn't there, I will rip you in half for wasting my time." Luciano grumbled, walking out of the alley.

"To clarify, would it be slow and painful? Or quick and..." A glare made him stop. "Okay."

* * *

 **Lutz POV**

He was back in their home world.

 _'Damn it. The plan.'_ He needed to get back to Kuro and Luciano, fast. He looked around and noticed he was in their version of China. He quickly took a plane to America and went back inside the portal to the other dimension, annoyed that he was in the middle of fuck knows what country.

"LUTZ!" He heard someone yell. It was his annoying brother, Klaus. Great. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Klaus pulled him into a hug. "Thank the heavens you're alright." He pat his back. "Let's get out now."

 _'No! The plan!'_

Lutz shook his head.

"What's wrong, West?"

Lutz facepalmed.

"Oh, you want to stay. Why? This place is terrible, the children are actually allowed in _public._ Can you believe that?" Klaus shuddered.

Lutz groaned then gestured to his surroundings.

"Some random place in France. I ditched Oliver and Francois back there, bunch of losers. Which I am not. No sirree. Haha." Klaus' eye twitched.

 _'Knowing Luciano, he won't be smart enough to remember that these portals take us to different locations. So that leaves us to believing he went to Italy. I'd better get there.'_ Lutz walked off.

"Hey, wait up!" Klaus followed him.

* * *

 **Russia's POV**

"I think this chair would match the carpet." Russia pointed to one of the three chairs Belarus had displayed in her room.

"Do you think so? I thought so too but it feels like something is missing." Belarus replied.

"Matching curtains!" Russia snapped his fingers.

"Yes, brother!" Belarus's face lit up. "Thank you!"

"Well, I have to go now." Russia turned and began to leave.

"Wait, do you have to go now?"

"Yes. I will be back next week."

"You better not forget again." Belarus trembled. "That stupid China."

"I won't, I will even set reminder. Good night." He smiled and left. He went to China's house and was surprised to find it empty. Weird, he told his counterpart to bring him here. Where could they be? Oh well, he'll just wait.

* * *

 **China's POV**

He woke up with a killer headache, lying on his bed. "Aru..." He muttered. He rolled over and gasped in shock when he noticed his counterpart standing right there.

"Good morning, sleeping head!" He said happily.

"Ah, where's your friend?" China asked, looking around. These he noticed that this actually wasn't his bed. This place was more dark, and more depressing. There was also a painting of a panda's head attached to a bamboo stick. "Where am I?!"

"You're in my house. Viktor didn't know where yours was so we just went home."

"What? How did you get back?"

"We ran into Luciano on the way and he told us they found the portal to our world." Wang Zao said.

"So you took me back with you?!" China gasped.

"I thought it was only fair that since you showed us your country, I show you mine!" Wang Zao smiled.

"I... guess. But after, I immediately go back home!" China crossed his arms.

"Of course! We'll start when Viktor gets back."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't ask questions." Wang Zao said, suddenly serious.

"Haha... okay..."

* * *

 **Russia's POV**

"I'm bored." Russia got up. "I'll just go back home. Where there is no one." He sighed.

When he got back home, he was greeted by a terrified Latvia.

"Latvia! I am not alone after all!" Russia said happily.

"W-Well you said if I didn't s-stay you'd throw me in the r-river in the cold..."

"Let's go play some drinking game, okay?" Russia said, his smile now on the border of threatening.

* * *

 **Japan's POV**

He went into his house and immediately armed himself, mentally bracing himself for the battle that was more than likely coming in a few days.

"Hello!"

Or now.

He ran to the source and pointed his weapon at Greece, who just stood casually at the front door.

"Don't play dumb and claim to be the real Greece because I know he'd be too lazy to come here. And how the heck did you get here so fast?"

"I could ask you the same." Greece smirked. Suddenly he was shoved forward by an impatient Allen and he fell right on top of Japan and his katana went right through his chest.

"Come on, dude, we're wasting time!" Allen scolded him. "Get off him, I called first dibs." Greece didn't respond. Japan was staring at the body in horror. Allen sighed and kicked the body off, confused when the nation wouldn't get up. "We've suffered worse injuries than that, dude, get up."

Japan pulled his katana out and stood up, disgusted at the blood on his shirt. "He's... dead."

"Uh... How?" Allen scratched his head. He crouched down to the body and felt for a pulse. "Yep, he is dead. Um, wow. So, damn, we're not immortal here?" Allen looked panicked. Japan quickly stood behind him, pressed his weapon against his throat, and said in a low, threatening voice:

"It appears so. You have only one option, now. Get up and leave and never come back."

Allen gulped. "Hey, uh, alright." He slowly stood up and Japan backed up, his katana still up in a defensive stance. "Wait a second." Allen gasped. "That's it!"

"Get out!" Japan didn't care to know what he was talking about.

"Hold up," Allen gripped the katana by its blade and just ripped it out of the other nation's hands. He tossed it aside.

"What?" Japan tried to retrieve it but Allen stopped him, gripping him by the shoulders.

"You know what this means?" He asked.

"That you're going to die in about ten seconds?"

"No! Luciano!"

"What... about him?" Japan still couldn't care less.

"Someone wanted him to come here." Allen let go. "Someone's planning on killing him, once and for all. But who?"

"Well, sounds like a problem you need to take care of." Japan went over and picked his weapon back up.

"I couldn't care less about the guy, this just means when he dies there's going to be a new leader in town. And that guy is gonna be me." Allen smiled.

"Congratulations." Japan smiled falsely and then pointed the katana at him, tip right at his throat. "Now get out."

"Fine, fine." Allen sighed. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." He left.

Japan breathed yet another sigh of relief. For real this time. He was safe. He collapsed. _Now_ he can finally rest easy.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

Allen went on the next plane to where ever was the soonest. He got off and was disappointed to see he was back in America. As he began to explore, he was feeling a bit down that he lost his chances at a relationship. Maybe he shouldn't have let him go back at the shack. As he was walking, he bumped into some guy.

"Hey, are you asking to die?" He hissed at the culprit. It was... Viktor? "Oh great, the commie fuck is here."

"Oh great, the worthless glutton is here. You're lucky I don't have my pipe or else I'd beat you beyond recognition again."

"Hey that one time was just because you caught me off guard!" Allen snapped. "And don't do that shit here, I'd actually die. This world takes away our immortality."

"That just makes me want to do it even more." Viktor snorted.

"... What do chicks dig?" Allen suddenly asked, noticing a poster for some Marvel movie on the billboard nearby.

"I don't think baby chickens dig." Viktor rolled his eyes. _'What an idiot, he thought that chickens dig. Another reason he should off himself.'_

 _"_ No, no, I mean women. They like super heroes, right?" Allen completely forgot about claiming leadership. Who even cares? Leading sucks, anyway.

"I'm going to find my pipe and you better pray to whoever you believe in that I don't find you."

"Hey, hey, listen. Boy oh boy, do I have a proposal for you." Allen smiled deviously.

"What?"

"Who do you hate most in the world?"

"You."

"Okay, second."

"Where is this going?"

"Listen, the Japan of this world, he's in his house. I know you two have a history, why don't you go have some fun? There isn't a Luciano in this world to prevent you from doing that..."

"What's in it for you? Obviously there is a catch."

"You let me swoop in after you have some fun and save him, then I will bring you America from this world. You can do whatever you wish you could to me, to him. Deal?" Allen stuck his hand out. "And if that doesn't sell you, I'm sure bringing him back to our world would kill him, just as it works for us. After you fuck him up, you can proceed to end the little bitch."

"Love, a disgusting emotion I will never understand." Viktor shook his hand. "It's a deal. Just let me find my pipe. I think I dropped it."

"Great!" Allen pat his back then skipped away.

* * *

 **China's POV**

"Viktor is taking too long! Can we just do this without him?" China groaned. "I have things to do back at home."

"Yeah, let's just do it." Wang Zao stood up. "I'll lead the way." When he left the room, China knocked the disgusting hate crime against pandas off the wall and then followed.

"Why is the sky red?!" China gasped when they stepped outside.

"To us, your blue sky is odd." Wang Zao replied. "Everything here is so dull, depressing, and ugly. I never thought I'd see anything cute in my life until I saw you. My counterpart is just too cute! He is so innocent, more than likely never even killed anyone!" Wang Zao squealed. China felt both flattered and uncomfortable.

"Let's just get this over with." He muttered.

After the tour, Wang Zao insisted that he see what a bar in this world was like. After 5 straight minutes of arguing and then a threat of castration, China reluctantly agreed. They stepped into the nearest bar and China's nose wrinkled at the scent.

"They always smell like blood because people always fight." Wang Zao explained, noticing his look of disgust.

"Oh." China wanted to run and never stop.

There was a big stage at the end of the bar and China stared at the bloodstains on it as they sat a table nearby.

"That's where the shows happen. Usually we watch two drunk idiots play Russian roulette or mahjong to the death. Whoever loses gets shot." Wang Zao said.

"The prize better be worth it for people to willingly risk their lives like that."

"Oh yeah, you get to live. They choose random people from the audience since no one volunteers." Wang Zao laughed. "Oh, they're about to choose two sorry suckers."

A light began to shine around the room, slowly stopping on two people. A random buff guy who stood up and screamed in determination and... China.

"Aya! No way am I playing this!"

"Oh come on, we're countries, we're not going to die." Wang Zao said.

"I don't care, it would still hurt like a bitch!" China slammed his fist down.

"Just fucking do it or you'll never go back home!" Wang Zao pulled out a wok with knives attached to it, slamming it down on the table.

"Fine, fine! You owe me so many drinks after this." China slowly walked up to the stage, sitting in a chair that faced another chair where the buff guy sat.

"You ready to die?" The buff guy said. China gulped.

"This round is... Russian Roulette!"

"Gods help me." China muttered.


	6. Oh, Oliver!

**Author's Note:**

 **I have so much fun writing this story, lol. I hope I can keep it going for like a few more good chapters.**

 **So, more fun facts, (this goes out to the shippers) Prussia tries constantly to get Austria naked. Prussia has also asked Italy out once and called him cute several times on his blog. Fun if you're into any of those ships. If you want links to this stuff just PM me or something.**

 **Also, Nyo!Italy's name is Daisy.**

* * *

 **Luciano's POV**

"Back in Italy. Might as well have as much fun as we can, I guess. We already know the way back home along with Viktor and Wang Zao, they could just relay the message to the others." Luciano told Kuro.

"Now we wait for Lutz." Kuro sighed.

"What's your problem, ever since we came here you've been acting different. Cheer up, cunt." Luciano flicked him on the forehead.

"My apologies." Kuro said.

"There you guys are!" They heard Klaus say loudly. Lutz was next to him.

"Yes, here we are!" Luciano gave fake enthusiasm. "Why is he here? He'll just ruin everything!"

"I can hear you." Klaus grumbled.

"Well we're going to say hi to my Italy so if you fuck up in any way, I'm throwing you in the river!"

"What's with this sudden talk of a river? Is there even a river nearby?" Kuro looked around.

Once at the house, they were all disappointed to see that it seemed like no one was home. Luciano picked the lock and went inside like he owned the place. Which he technically did.

"Guess we'll just make ourselves at home until they return."

"Veneziano? Is that you, ya bastard? About time! You never leave that potato bastard's side I'm surprised you didn't stay the night with him." They heard some guy grumble. Luciano smiled widely.

Romano stepped into the room and gasped in horror at what he saw.

"Who are you and why are you in my house, damn it!?"

"We're your counterparts." Luciano bowed. "I'm your brother. That's Japan, Germany, and, uh, I'm not sure anymore."

"Prussia!"

"Yeah, a dead country, move on already."

"Oh yeah, you guys are just the bastardized versions of us. Came here looking for a challenge and found nothing fun. How stupid. Go fuck yourselves." Romano stuck his tongue out then turned to leave the room but the phone rang. He answered it angrily. "What do you m- Bastard, they're already here! What? Damn it, Spain needs to get here, now!" Romano slammed the phone down.

"What was that?" Luciano asked.

"My stupid brother isn't coming. He's staying with potato bastard until you bastards leave! So leave, damn it!" Romano pointed to the door.

"But I came all this way." Luciano whined. "Why don't we just make him come?"

"Whatever, leave me out of this." Romano shook his head.

"Lutz, get him." Luciano instructed. Lutz nodded and grabbed the other Italian with ease, slinging him over his shoulder like he was nothing.

"What? SPAIN! YOU BASTARD! COME HERE! SAVE ME, DAMN IT!"

"Shh now." Luciano smiled, patting his head. "We're going to have fun until your brother comes."

"I don't want any of the fun you're offering!" Romano began to hit Lutz's back as hard he could.

"I'm not offering it." Luciano laughed. "I'm giving it to you whether you want it or not." He suddenly looked pissed off, an intimidating aura surrounding him. Romano trembled.

"Scary..." He whimpered.

"Let's go, boys." Luciano said, beginning to leave the house.

"Yes, sir!" Kuro said.

"You guys really are his bitches, it wasn't an exaggeration at all." Klaus said with disgust. He did follow them, though.

* * *

 **Italy's POV**

"Romano said that they were there already, do you think he's okay?" Italy asked Germany.

"I'm not sure." Germany replied.

"We should go check on him." Italy said.

"That's too dangerous. Also, didn't I hear him mention Spain? Maybe that fool will help him." Germany looked at some papers on his desk.

"I hope so. I don't want big brother Romano to get hurt because of me..." Italy looked down, a sad expression on his face. Germany sighed. If Prussia were in his situation, he'd be just as worried.

"We can call again, if it helps." Germany suggested.

"But knowing him, he won't answer out of anger. But him not answering could also mean he's in trouble. We just don't know for sure." Italy said.

Germany sighed again. "Fine. We'll go." He stood up. "Be sure to get ready to defend yourself."

"Yes!" Italy pulled out a white flag.

"Whatever." Germany marched out his office, Italy in tow.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

"Don't be mean to him, Oliver. He's trying his best." Alice scolded the other man. He was unscrewing the nails on the chandelier in the living room. "I said, don't be mean to him."

"Oh come on, me and you both know he's a disgrace to our name." Oliver snapped. "You should be encouraging me."

"Arthur may be a disgrace but he is still one of us." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, jerk England! I'm back from my trip!" A little boy's voice suddenly yelled from down the hall in England's house. Oliver looked at Alice deviously.

"Who might this be?" He asked.

"Don't. You. Dare." Alice threatened.

"This would really wound Arthur, I'm sure." Oliver laughed.

Sealand came running into the room, looking around. "Where is England?" He asked Oliver.

"Hello, love. What is your name?" Oliver smiled sweetly, crouching down to his level.

"I'm Sealand, the smallest country in the world! And yes, I'm a country!" Sealand replied happily.

"Would you like a cupcake?" Oliver lifted one from nowhere.

"Would I?" Sealand gasped happily, taking it from him.

"PETER, NO!" Alice yelled. She stood up quickly and ran into the mirror, the entire area suddenly freezing. The living room was also gone, all Oliver saw was blue. No walls, no floors, just blue. Yet he was still standing perfectly fine. And Sealand was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, dear." Oliver sighed, observing his surroundings. "I forgot you're the best out of all of us with magic. Though I don't use it much, don't see a need to."

"Rubbish!" Alice hissed. "You're the one interfering with the portals to prevent everyone from going home and staying there." There goes her 'Don't tell him' rule. Way to go.

"Did you not hear what I just said, love? I don't use magic. At least, not like that." Oliver looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're in the between." Alice straightened herself out. "The border between this world and mine. It was the only way to stop you from hurting an innocent child!"

"He's a country, not like it would have killed him." Oliver grinned.

"You're a real wanker! Why do you want to try so badly to hurt Arthur, he's done nothing to you!"

"I'm bored, Alice. I'm not a good guy in the least." Oliver winked. "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"I will not let you hurt Peter. You will stay here until you've learned your lesson." Alice turned and walked away, vanishing in thin air. Oliver pouted.

Alice was back in her world and she turned to the mirror to glimpse at Sealand. She gasped in horror when she saw he still had the cupcake. Before she could stop him, he took a big bite.

"Mmm, this is good!" Sealand said. "Uh, where did he go?" He asked Alice.

"Peter..." Alice muttered. Nothing bad was happening to him, maybe the cupcake wasn't poisoned? Sounds like Oliver to screw with her head like that. Suddenly Sealand started coughing and he fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"I can't... breath..."

Alice looked around and closed her eyes. _'Please don't let this have consequences.'_ She stood up and stepped through the mirror and into the other world. She carefully picked Sealand up and went back to her dimension through the mirror. "I'm going to get you healed up as fast as I can, I promise."

* * *

 **England's POV**

"America! America, open this bloody door right now or else!" England yelled.

"England, bro, it's like five in the morning, what are you doing?" America answered the door tiredly.

"What? It's five in the bloody afternoon!" England snapped. "What the hell are you still asleep for?"

"Why are you getting on my back so much, bro?" America asked.

"I, uh, I..." England blushed. He fiddled with his hands. "I heard that you were hurt so I... went to check on you... But now I see that there's nothing to worry about, good day."

"What, where did you hear that I was hurt?" America asked.

"My counterpart, he said you were attacked."

"Oh, I wasn't the one attacked. But that's resolved, now." America replied.

"What? How?"

"Stop asking so many questions." America whined.

"America. Tell me. Now."

"The Negan wannabe-looking version of me attacked Japan so he stayed here for a couple nights and I didn't want you coming here being all nosy like this so I lied on the phone." America sighed.

"What do you mean he attacked him? You can't just hide information like this from me! I'm trying to fix this and-" He stopped when America snored loudly. England snapped his fingers in front of his face and America jolted back awake.

"I'm sorry, what? Are you done?"

"You idiot." England grumbled. He turned around and angrily stomped away.

* * *

 **China's POV**

He nervously picked up the gun and gulped, staring at all the people watching. The buff man in front of him was screaming obscenities that he didn't care to pay attention to. He shakily pointed it at himself and closed his eyes, pulling the trigger. Click. Nothing happened.

"Oh thank-"

"Damn it, DIE! I PUT MY MONEY ON YOU!" Some lady screeched. China shot her a glare as he slid the gun across the table to the buff guy.

The buff guy immediately pointed it to his head. "FOR NARNIA!" He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

Everyone cheered.

"You're all ASSHOLES!" China yelled to the audience. Someone threw a bottle at him and he dodged it. He took the gun from the buff guy and again, shakily pointed it at himself. _'Give me the strength to pull this trigger.'_ He thought. He very slowly pulled it, breathing with relief when it he heard another click. This is getting close.

The buff guy took the gun and pulled the trigger again with no hesitation. Does this guy have a death wish?

"Let's get this over with." China sighed. This was now a 50/50 chance. He closed his eyes again and right when he pulled the trigger, someone from the audience reached over and impatiently shook the table.

"CAN SOMEONE DIE ALREADY?!" They screamed. The table bumped into China's arm, moving the barrel to the side as he pulled the trigger. It went off and grazed the side of his head.

"Damn it!" China screeched in pain, dropping the gun and immediately pressing his hands against the wound.

"Cheater!" The guy who shoved the table said.

"You son of bitch, I'll SHOW YOU CHEATING!" China yelled at him, picking the table up and throwing it at him.

"Am I really the bad one here?" Wang Zao asked himself, sipping a drink like this was none of his business.

* * *

 **England's POV**

He came back to his house being completely empty of people. The mirror was acting like a normal mirror as well. There was also a cupcake with a bite mark out of it lying in front of the mirror. He picked it up and observed it before concluding that it must be Oliver's and he threw it away. He went back to mirror and summoned Alice, who didn't answer.

"That's odd."

He felt angry thinking of what could have happened while he was gone. He was so worried over the gluttonous idiot that he didn't stop to think of what Oliver would do with or to Alice. He summoned for Alice again and again until his call was finally answered but it wasn't Alice.

It was short girl with cold, dark eyes. She bowed.

"I apologize but Alice is busy. She sent me to tell you to 'go the hell away'." The girl said. Must be Japan.

"What the hell is she busy with? It better be with those portals!"

The girl pulled out a fan and began waving it at him. "Shoo. Shoo. Go away, oni. Begone."

"Show her this." England flipped her off. This Japan was completely unfazed, her expressionless face not wavering.

"Begone." She said again. The call disconnected. It said leave a voicemail.

"What the bloody hell?" England scratched his head in confusion at the message.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

"You can cure him, right?" Alice asked Chun-Yan.

"Yes, but no rushing! Things like these take patience and concentration." Chun-Yan lifted a finger.

"This isn't going to bite us in the ass, is it?" Daisy asked, sitting on a chair nearby. She crossed her legs, observing the scene.

"It might. I mean, if this was little Wendy I don't know what I'd do." Alice said.

"So you care about your male counterpart?" Daisy smirked.

Alice blushed and looked away. "Not at all. I wasn't going to sit back and let a child die."

"Don't worry about it, if some stupid guys try to come in here and do anything we'll just kick all their asses!" Amelia popped up from nowhere, lifting her bat up dramatically.

"Your evil male guy uses a bat, too. So I've heard." Alice told her.

"Nice, we'll have a battle to the DEATH!"

"Absolutely NOT." Alice said. "Go back to your countries, don't you have things to do?"

"Not really." Daisy yawned. Amelia just shook her head.

"Shut up! I'm trying to cure a child, here!" Chun-Yan hissed.

"Sorry." Alice began shoving Amelia and Daisy outside. "You heard her, get out!"

"Man, I've been really itching for some action. Those guys are obviously going to get their asses handed to them. On a silver platter, too. Maybe even gold." Amelia said.

"Maybe." Alice sighed. "But it has nothing to do with us. No going behind my back either and trying to get involved, are we clear?" Daisy and Amelia nodded. "Good." Alice slammed the door.


	7. Who's that?

**Author's Note: Guest, yes Nyo!Italy's name is supposed to be Alice but I felt that Alice made more sense with England's Nyo!self. Idk why Prussia wants to see Austria naked so much but I think it had something to do with him displaying his dominance? Idk the webcomics are wild.**

 **Fun Fact: (yes) Italy once made fun of Japan for having a small dick and Japan beat his ass. Germany just watched (?)**

* * *

 **China's POV**

"I've never been so angry IN MY LIFE!" China screamed as Wang Zao dragged him out of the bar. They were holding paper towels against his wound, trying to make it stop bleeding. "Why isn't this healing? It should be going away by now." He asked loudly, ears ringing.

"I don't know." Wang Zao replied. "Come on, we'll go back to my place I'm sure I'll have something to cauterize the wound."

"This isn't a stab wound, it doesn't need to be cauterized." China shook his head quickly.

"Well we need to do something, it's almost like you're human, you might pass out from blood loss." Wang Zao told him.

"Just take me back home." China said.

"We can't go all the way to America with you like this." Wang Zao said.

"Aya..." China grumbled. He started to feel tired. "I just... want to..." He leaned onto Wang Zao and closed his eyes, dozing off.

"No no, stay awake!" Wang Zao dropped him. He hit his head on the sidewalk. He didn't wake up. "Shit! If only Viktor was here, what the hell is taking him so long?"

* * *

 **Viktor's POV**

"So we are doing this plan, now?" Viktor asked.

"Yes." Allen said. "But be careful, we can actually die here and Japan is a force to be reckoned with. That's why I want him." He sighed dreamily.

"He will be nothing compared to my pipe." Viktor couldn't find his original pipe so he just ripped one off the wall of some apartment.

"Okay, if you get discouraged, just remember how satisfying it will be to kill me." Allen pat his back.

"Don't touch me." Viktor growled.

"Go on, big guy. I'll come and save the day like a good guy when the time is right. You remember the location?"

"I am not an idiot."

"Atta boy." Allen saluted him before running off.

Viktor rolled his eyes and pulled out some binoculars and watched his target. Japan was in his backyard burying a body.

"Is that... Greece?" He muttered to himself. _'What the hell happened?'_

When Japan was done, he went back inside. He came back outside a few minutes later to plant some flowers where the body was buried.

"What the fuck?" Viktor put a hand over his mouth in shock.

Once Japan was done, he stood up and observed his work. He then went back inside.

 _'What a sick fiend. He's going to have to pay.'_ Viktor stood up. It was time to make his move. He slid Japan's door open with ease and found the other nation in his kitchen, making tea.

"Oh, great." Japan sighed when he saw him. He grabbed a mug and threw it at him, which Viktor barely managed to dodge.

"I'm not here with any sick intentions." Viktor assured him, swinging his pipe.

Japan ducked and grabbed some bug spray from his cabinet, quickly spraying it in Viktor's eyes. He screamed and slammed his pipe down in alarm, landing it on Japan's leg. He hissed in pain and tried to crawl away while Viktor turned to the sink and rinsed his eyes out. When he was able to see again, he looked around and saw the nation halfway out the backdoor. "I said I'm not here with any sick intentions." Viktor said, pressing his foot down on his back.

"Why is it always me?" Japan whined slightly to himself.

* * *

 **Germany and Italy's POV**

Italy ran into his house and quickly looked into every room, dismayed to see that Romano was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he went to Spain?" Germany suggested. Italy was doubtful. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Ah!" Italy gasped in surprise and hid behind Germany.

"It's just a phone." Germany rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Italy answered it.

"Hey buddy." He heard some guy say.

"Wrong number." Italy hung up. "What do we do now?" He asked Germany. The phone rang again.

"Don't hang up on me!" The voice yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Italy whined.

"Okay, listen... We have your brother." Italy froze. "Good. That must have gotten your attention. Now, you're going to trade yourself into us in exchange for his safe return. Does that sound like a good deal?"

Italy gulped and slowly looked to Germany.

"Hey, answer me!"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. We meet at the top of the hill down the street at sundown. Hope to see you there." He heard a kissing noise and the call ended.

"Italy?" Germany asked with concern.

"I... I have to give myself up. For Romano."

"What? Why? What do they want with you?" Germany asked.

"I don't know." Italy said. "But I guess I'll find out tonight."

"You don't have to do this. We can find some other way."

"No. If this were me, I'm sure he would do the same."

Germany highly doubted that he would. "Look, we can meet at the location they gave us but we don't have to let them take you. I'm sure we can just come up with some kind of plan."

"We need to think of it fast, then!"

"Okay, okay," Germany paused. "We could ask Japan for help. And... Prussia." He was hesitant about the last part. He hadn't spoken to his brother in quite a while, he wasn't sure if he would actually come.

-10 minutes later-

"The awesome man is here!" They heard Prussia yell at the entrance.

"Since Japan didn't answer his phone, we'll have to try and find someone else."

"I'm all you need, trust me!" Prussia said proudly, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, I could call my friends, too..."

"We're fine." Germany insisted. "You're right, you're all we need."

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes. The poison is wearing off, just take him back to his world and he will be fine." Chun-Yun gave a thumbs up.

"Will he remember this?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't." Chun-Yun shrugged.

"Whatever." Alice sighed. She went over to the mirror and tried to call England, making sure he wasn't home. The coast was clear. She carefully picked Peter up and crossed over to the other world. She went upstairs to where she assumed his room was and put him on the bed.

"AHHHH! WEIRD LADY!" He suddenly screamed when she turned to leave. She quickly ran downstairs and jumped headfirst through the mirror back into her world, quickly cutting the connection off behind her.

"How did it go?" Chun-Yun asked.

"Smashingly." Alice replied, breathing fast.

* * *

 **Luciano's POV**

"Ahhh! Poor, sweet, lovely, Lovino!" Luciano swooned. The counterpart's (counterpart's) brother was sitting in a chair, hands tied behind his back.

"Untie me at once ya bastards!"

"He has such a way with words, too." Luciano fanned himself. "I'm falling in love."

"You're fucking disgusting." Romano mumbled.

"Well it was nice of you to share your name. It's kinda similar to mine, don't you guys agree?" Luciano turned to Klaus and Lutz. They both nodded. Kuro was just standing back in a dark corner.

"Who the hell cares? This places stinks!" Romano tried to pull his hands free. "SPAAAAIN! SAVE MEEEEE-"

Luciano shoved something in his mouth. It was a sock.

"Where did that come from?" Kuro asked.

"WHERE DID IT GO? WHERE DID IT COME FROM COTTON EYE JOE?!" Klaus sang loudly and proudly. Everyone ignored him.

Romano was about to spit the sock out but Luciano quickly took his belt off and wrapped it around his head, securing it very tightly around his head.

"There we go." Luciano smiled. Romano shook his head frantically and Luciano backhanded him so hard his chair fell over and he fell on his side. He was also unconscious. "Alright, let's get to the hill." Luciano said. "I kind of wish we could spend more time together but oh well. Maybe after we mess with Italy for a while."

Lutz nodded and picked Romano up, heading outside. Kuro followed.

"You guys really are his bitches. It's PATHETIC!" Klaus called out after them.

"Klaus, if you're just going to be annoying then I want you out of my fucking face in exactly THREE seconds!" Luciano hissed. Klaus quickly left the room. Once on the hill, Luciano was very pleased to see Germany and Italy there waiting. They also had some loser standing behind them, yuck.

"HA! You look so UNAWESOME!" Prussia yelled to Klaus.

"Nu-uh! YOU DO!" Klaus shouted, voice cracking.

 _'Don't tell me he's going to cry.'_ Luciano thought. "OKAY! BACK ON TOPIC!" He screamed. "Italy, come on."

Italy hesitantly took a step toward them. Germany put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No." He said. "We won't allow it."

"Fine. Kuro, Lutz, kick their asses." Luciano said.

Kuro nodded and pulled his katana out, from nowhere, and Lutz pulled two pistols from the inside of his jacket.

"West..." Prussia said, backing up.

"Don't tell me you didn't bring a WEAPON!" Germany yelled at him angrily, pulling his own gun out.

In a split second, Kuro appeared behind Prussia and wacked the back of his head with the hilt of his weapon, bringing him down to his knees. Germany turned and shot at Kuro but he deflected the bullet and quickly crouched behind Prussia. He pressed his katana against his throat. "I will not hesitate to cut him." He warned.

Germany dropped his gun in surrender.

"Hm. Guess we didn't need Lutz." Luciano sounded impressed.

"Don't hurt them. I'm turning myself in." Italy said.

"Then do it already!" Klaus yelled.

"Quiet, only I tell people what to do." Luciano hissed at him. He saw a stray brick lying on the floor nearby and he was tempted to throw it at him.

Italy began to slowly walk over to them.

"I'll give back Romano." Klaus volunteered. He turned and reached behind them to pick Romano up, who was lying on the grass still unconscious. Suddenly his hand just fell off. A gigantic battle axe was lying on the floor by his dettached hand, too. Where did that come from?

"Where the fuck- Find out what direction that came from!" Luciano barked at Lutz.

"Haha, I'm missing a hand now. Wow." Klaus laughed, staring at the blood squirting from his wound. He then passed out. From shock or pain, no one knew. Or cared.

"Leave Romano ALONE!" They heard someone with a thick accent yell. The axe was lifted by someone wearing all black along with a hood covering their face to prevent themselves from being identified. He stood in front of Romano's body, axe up and ready to be thrown again. Luciano and Lutz quickly stepped away from him. "Who's next?" This mysterious man asked.

"Me. I am not afraid." Kuro appeared in front of Luciano and Lutz, katana ready. The mysterious man swung his axe and Kuro dodged it, swinging his weapon at the man's arm to try and disarm him. The man stepped to the side and swung the axe wildly, connecting it with Kuro's shoulder and knocking him to the floor.

"Kuro! Why the hell did you let yourself get defeated so EASILY?!" Luciano screamed angrily. Kuro didn't reply. He was just lying on the floor, clutching his bleeding shoulder, moaning. Luciano didn't want to know if this moan was in pain or pleasure.

"You're next!" The mysterious man pointed at Luciano.

"I may be boss but I'm not stupid! I'm out of here!" Luciano turned and ran. Lutz followed.

"I... What?" Prussia and Germany stared at each other in confusion. Italy quickly ran to Romano, kicking Klaus's body away until it rolled off the hill.

"Looks like we have a captive." Prussia snapped out of his confused daze and went over to Kuro, who was now panting. "What a freak."

"It's not h-healing." Kuro whispered.

"Haha, pathetic!" Prussia stomped down on his injured shoulder, earning a loud combination of moan and gasp.

Italy gently shook Romano. "Big brother?" He asked, tears in his eyes. "Big brother, wake up. Please." Romano stirred and opened his eyes, tiredly looking at Italy.

The mysterious man sighed and removed his hood, revealing himself to be Spain. WOW.

"Romano, just once, can't you fight your own battles? I know you could if you really wanted to." He said as Italy removed Romano's gag.

"Spain, you saved me?" Romano asked, his voice relaxed.

"Yes." Spain sighed.

"Thank you." Romano smiled.

"What the hell have you done to him?!" Spain yelled at Kuro, lifting his axe to swing again but Prussia stopped him.

"Wait, something's wrong. This wound really isn't healing." Prussia told him.

"Who cares?" Germany asked, helping Romano up and untying him.

"Well we can't get info from him if he bleeds out." Prussia said.

"This is... the death... I've always... dreamed of..." Kuro panted.

"Oh shut up." Prussia said, applying pressure to his wound.

"Uh, Spain, why are you wearing that?" Italy suddenly asked.

"I thought it would have made me seem more cool and heroic. Worked, no?" Spain winked, picking Romano up.

"My hero." Romano mumbled, burying his face in his chest.

"Seriously, what on earth happened to him?" Spain asked Kuro.

"Chinko o shaburu!" Kuro spat blood at his feet.

"You know what, I'm just going to enjoy this cute side of him while it lasts." Spain said. "I'll take him home."

"Let me come with you! I want to make sure he's okay after this weird side goes away." Italy said.

"Okay." Spain smiled and the two left.

"Where should we take him?" Prussia asked.

"I'm not sure." Germany replied, observing the injured nation.

"Let... me..."

"Just shut up!" Prussia yelled. He ripped his sleeve off his shirt and wrapped it tight around the wound.

"Are you sure it's supposed to be on the wound? I thought it was supposed to be under it."

"That's for bullet wounds, West."

"Uh... Okay. Let's carry him to the shack nearby." Germany pointed to the nearby shack that was conveniently located right there.

"What if someone owns it?" Prussia asked.

"I own it. I use it to store... things." Germany lifted Kuro by his legs. Prussia lifted the upper torso carefully. They then carried their captive to the shack.

* * *

 **Luciano's POV**

"This isn't good!" Luciano yelled when they ran about 30 miles away. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" He kicked a stray dog nearby.

Lutz gasped.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you don't so much as bat an eyelash when I carve my name into a random civilian yet you give me shit for kicking an animal!" Luciano hissed. He was basically steaming. "One of our own is with the enemy." He tried to calm himself down. "We don't leave our people behind."

Lutz nodded. Then he looked shocked.

"No, I couldn't give two fucks about you guys, it's just a code of conduct. The boss always protects his people. It's how the world works." Luciano tried to light a cigarette but his lighter didn't work. "Fuck, SHIT! Where is Francois when you fucking need him?"

Lutz grunted.

"Look, the plan was to get Italy and then get to know him. You know, just a little talk." Luciano giggled at his idea of a 'talk'. "It would have been worth it if you just grabbed Italy on the way out!"

Lutz facepalmed.

"Okay, okay, we can come back from this. Kuro's a grown man, he can free himself. Right? Right? Please tell me these guys won't torture him. It will just make him stay." Luciano pleaded to the sky.

Lutz was more worried that the injuries would kill Kuro. Without him, he'd be stuck with Luciano. Alone. Forever.


	8. Heroic Intent

**Author's Note: Well I don't really have any fun facts, maybe some messed up facts that will make you hate Spain and France but that will be for another chapter. For now, enjoy this trash. Also, thank you to all the reviews, they make me happy :)**

 **I got my license recently so I forgot to update during all the excitement, haha here you go :)**

* * *

 **China's POV**

He opened his eyes and saw nothing. It was all white. What on earth? "H-H-" Before he could finish, his head started hurting and he cried out, reached out, only to feel himself being restrained by something.

"Don't worry." He heard some voice. "I'm going to get you nice and fixed. Just relax..."

He felt a prick on his arm and everything started fading away again. Well, technically speaking. He couldn't see anything anyway.

 _Dear Gods. What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Viktor's POV**

"Hello." Viktor greeted Japan once he had woken up. A few times he would get impatient about the other nation being unconscious that he'd go out and beat some trees with his new pipe for practice.

"How did I pass out?" Japan asked.

"Enough questions." Viktor stood up.

"I only asked one..." Japan grumbled. He was tied down, body in an X position, and he didn't feel like pulling at his bindings. He was so tired.

"I'm not one for speeches so. Let's get to it." Viktor lifted his pipe and brought it down on Japan's left arm, crushing it immediately. Japan screamed pretty loud. Viktor was impressed by the octave his voice reached. He turned and crushed one of his legs with his pipe next, relishing the sounds of pain that continued to come from Japan.

 _'Can not wait for it to be that stupid American bastard.'_ Viktor thought as he was about to bring the pipe down on Japan's chest. He was hit over the head with something heavy and fell unconscious instead.

"WHY?!" Japan screamed when he saw Allen standing behind where Viktor was standing.

"What? I'm here to save you." Allen said, kicking Viktor's body off the poor nation.

"Great, I go from one psycho nation to another. MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY!" Japan shouted, getting hysterical. Allen cautiously untied him.

"Hey, I could have left you here."

"How did you know we were even here?" Japan asked suspiciously, eyes watering with tears. He quickly wiped them away and silently calmed himself down.

"I heard screaming."

"So you just happened to be walking here?" Japan tried to move his injured arm to see the damage and gasped at the pain, nodding to himself about it. _'Yep, this shit is fucked.'_

"Can we not think about it too much? Just be grateful I was here." Allen snapped.

"Why?" Japan looked up. "Why am I being punished? Is it for my crimes in the past?"

"You're breaking my heart, talking so negatively about me like this." Allen inspected his broken leg.

"You actually feel something? And for me, no less." Japan said this with disgust, moving his leg away. He flinched but fought through the pain. He's a tough man.

"Yeah. Why else would I be going through all this?" Allen stood up. "Can you walk?"

"Are you blind?" Japan asked him, glaring at him. "My leg is bending at an unnatural angle. You tell me."

"Well I thought that since you could move it you could at least get up. If not, I'll have to carry you." Allen smirked when he said the last thing. Japan sighed loudly.

"I'll try." He said. He looked around to see if there was anything to grab and lift himself up with but all he saw was an Allen with a big grin and his hand reached out. He sighed again. "Do not carry me." He hissed as he took the evil nation's hand.

"Alrighty." Allen pulled him up and Japan swung his arm around his shoulders for support. Allen put his hand on his waist and Japan gave him an 'I'm going to fucking kill you' look. "Hey, it's just to help support you. Promise."

"Yeah like I'm going to believe you." Japan rolled his eyes as they began to leave the building.

"I mean, come on, did I really do anything that bad?" Allen asked once they stepped outside.

"Well for starters, what the hell were you doing walking around in the woods just by chance?" Japan hissed, taking in their surroundings.

"I like the woods." Allen shrugged.

"You set this up." Japan muttered. Allen pretended to be shocked.

"What? Japan, come on, do I look smart enough to do something like this?" Allen smiled nervously.

"You are pretty stupid." Japan agreed. He looked at him cautiously for a few seconds before looking away. "Just get me home so I can rest while these bones heal."

"Okay." Allen felt his chest warm up. He felt so happy to have Japan in his arms, finally. Even if it wasn't the way he preferred. Good thing no one can read minds because this would so ruin his bad boy image for the ladies. Does he even care about ladies? Huh.

* * *

 **Kuro's POV**

"He looks dead." Germany told Prussia. Kuro was lying on the ground, breathing labored.

"I wish I was dead looking at all the shit you have in here." Prussia replied.

"Let's not focus on that right now." Germany rubbed his head.

"Yeah, good thing we dimmed the lights. Don't want this guy thinking the wrong thing."

"Am I in hell?" Kuro forced out.

"No but what we're about to do is going to make hell look like heaven." Prussia cracked his knuckles. Germany put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time to calm down." He told his brother.

"Oh... no... Please, don't torture me. Anything but that." Kuro begged in a sarcastic tone. He tried to roll over, since he was lying on his stomach, but gasped in pain and stopped. "Damn it!" He yelled. "Why must I choose pleasure over business?" He whimpered. He also realized he was tied up by some leather strap. Velcro? No, something else. Kinky. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you guys were coming onto me." He winked.

"Why isn't your wound healing?" Prussia asked, ignoring his comment.

"Don't know. Maybe it doesn't like the way you're talking to it." Kuro replied, annoyed now.

"Look, we just want to get all of you together and then send you off back to your world. We can pretend this never happened if you just talk to your friends." Germany sighed.

"Friends?" Kuro laughed really hard. "None of these guys are my friends."

"Okay, whatever the hell they are to you, tell them all to leave!"

"I don't control them." Kuro tried to shrug. He gasped at the pain in his shoulder. He's used to feeling pain like this for about an hour at the most and enjoying it. Now that it isn't going away, it's actually getting annoying. Gasp! He _doesn't_ want this?! Never did Kuro ever think that he'd not want pain. He needs to escape, ASAP.

"We'll make you find a way." Prussia tried to crack his knuckles again but the cracks had already passed so it was just quiet and it looked uncool.

"Oh, really?" Kuro sighed. He looked to the side and noticed a loose nail sticking out of the wall. He rolled over to his side, ignoring the pain, and wiggled back toward it.

"We should opt for a better captive." Germany told Prussia. "Go see if your counterpart is still lying in that ditch by the hill." He instructed.

"But he's so lame." Prussia whined.

"Do you want this problem to be solved or not?" Germany growled.

"Alright, alright." Prussia left.

Kuro sliced his hands free. He jumped up, fists up and formed into a fighting stance. "Fight me." He said.

"Your shoulder is injured." Germany raised a brow. "This will be an easy fight."

"I've suffered worse." Kuro grit his teeth. It was true that he suffered worse, however, again, the pain would only last for an hour at the most. He was just going to have to do his best to ignore this.

"Fine but I will not go easy on-" Germany was interrupted by Kuro appearing at his side, swinging a leg at the back of his knees, and knocking him down quickly.

"You Germans talk way too much." Kuro said with disgust, grabbing Germany's head and banging it on his knee, knocking him out cold. "OW! I MUST HAVE BUSTED A KNEECAP!" He yelled, rubbing his knee. Being a human fucking sucks. Hopefully he finds Lutz and Luciano fast so they can get the hell out of here. He limped outside.

He groaned when he saw Prussia coming up, a body slung over his shoulder. "You want to get fucked up like your brother?" Kuro asked. Prussia's eyes widened and he dropped the body, running inside the shack to see Germany knocked out with a bloody nose.

"What? How? You're injured!" Prussia gasped.

"I'm not weak." Kuro said.

"I'll kill you." Prussia threatened. "You don't hurt my brother and get away with it."

"How are you going to do that?" Kuro asked. Prussia's shoulders slumped.

"I... don't know."

"Okay. If you want to get ripped a new one, just follow me. I dare you." Kuro warned before limping off. Prussia just watched him, wondering if he could shoot him from here. Germany suddenly groaned and Prussia sighed, deciding to stay and make sure he was okay.

* * *

 **England's POV**

"Alice," England began gently when he called her.

"Yes?" Alice smiled, stirring some tea in her cup.

"What in the hell happened here?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked innocently.

"Where is Oliver?" England asked. "And why the hell didn't you answer me earlier?"

"Oh, you called? Sorry, I didn't get it. Must be poor connection." Alice shrugged.

"Don't be coy with me! Your Japan answered and told me to go away!"

"What? She would never be so rude!" Alice gasped.

"You liar." England hissed. "I know you're lying!"

"Fine, let's say I am. What could I possibly be hiding?" Alice asked.

"You tell me!" England yelled.

"Jerk England, is that you?" Peter yelled from upstairs. Alice coughed.

"What? Sealand, when did you get back?" England asked as the young boy ran downstairs to him.

"This creep offered me a cupcake and I was going to die but then some weird crazy lady cured me and-" Sealand stopped when he saw Alice. "THAT'S HER!"

England slowly looked at Alice with a beyond pissed-off look on his face. She smiled and shrugged. "Go back upstairs." He told Sealand.

"But-"

"Now."

"Fine." He grumpily stomped back upstairs.

"So. Where the holy hell is Oliver now?" England asked through grit teeth.

"Don't worry, he won't be a problem for a good while." Alice gave him a thumbs-up.

"Did you kill him?" England gasped.

"No. Just... banished him." Alice said.

"Oh. Well alright." England sighed. "I'm not as mad as I thought I'd be." He sounded confused. "I guess since Oliver is no longer a problem and Sealand is okay..."

"See? Not everything has to rest on your shoulders." Alice joked.

"I don't know why I even bother so much, no one is telling me anything. Maybe I should just stay out of it." England rubbed his head.

"Oh, so you don't care anymore that a bunch of murderers are running amok in your world? Alright, makes my job easier." Alice said.

"What the hell do you care?!"

"I don't, you were just making a big deal out of it and now all of a sudden you don't care! I don't understand you!" Alice snapped. She put her tea down.

"I just... Let's say you figure out how to close the portal, how in the blazes am I supposed to find them all and get them all out of here?" England asked.

"Good point." Alice said. "Who knows where they are?" She thought for a second. "I guess we'll just help you."

"What? Why?" England asked. "If I remember correctly, you said 'not my world, not my problem.'"

"Yeah, I know what I said!" Alice crossed her arms. Her cheeks turned slightly red. "I'm just sick of hearing you whine about it. I'll have my ladies come over and help you so you can stop already." She looked away.

"By God, we're both so fucking complicated." England muttered. "Thank you, though." He said.

"Whatever. I'll send them over tomorrow." Alice quickly ended the call.

"Wait, why tomorrow?!" England asked but it was too late. "Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do until tomorrow?" Then he gasped. "What the hell difference does it make having you guys here, too?!" He sighed sadly when he realized he was just talking to himself.

"What a loser." Sealand said. He was watching on the stairs.

* * *

 **China's POV**

He woke up lying in a grass field. He was surrounded by dead trees and a red sky with a red sun shown brightly in his face. "Am I literally in hell?" He asked out loud.

"Oh, good, you're alive!" Wang Zao exclaimed.

"Yep, must be in hell." China sighed.

"I fixed your head. Turns out you're human in this world. Who would have known?" Wang Zao laughed.

"All the more reason for me go to back." China sat up. "Why am I outside?!"

"The sun is a good way to help fix injuries like yours." Wang Zao replied.

"That doesn't make sense, I was severely injured not depressed." China sighed. "Let's just part ways."

"Oh, uh, so soon?" Wang Zao asked.

"Soon? We went on a whole tour and then we went to a bar, which I almost DIED in, and you're saying SOON?!" China stood up.

"It's just... You're the only person I've ever met that was cute. I don't want you to leave." Wang Zao whimpered.

"I'm flattered but I have a country to run." China said.

"Right." Wang Zao kicked the floor.

"Just take me back and I'll visit you later." China demanded.

"Right." Wang Zao pointed to something behind him. "The way back is over there."

"What?" China turned and felt a prick on the back of his neck. Instantly he collapsed. "... Damn it." He said before blacking out yet again.

* * *

 **Japan's POV**

"Thank you." Japan told Allen when they reached his house. Allen gently set him down on his bed and watched as the nation carefully positioned himself so that his arm and leg wouldn't hurt him as bad. "You can go now."

"I mean I could but then Viktor would come back and shove his pipe up your ass." Allen shrugged.

"He wouldn't." Japan turned white.

"Who knows what that sick bastard would have done if I hadn't come." Allen stood up. "But alright, you want me to leave..."

"No!" Japan sat up. "I mean... Fine. You win." He sighed.

"Good. Just lie back down, relax, and I'll handle it." Allen smiled. Japan slowly lied back down. "I'll be in the living room, just scream if you need me." He winked before leaving the room. He went to the kitchen and tried to come up with a plan on how the fuck he would get his counterpart for Viktor. He also didn't tell him that the plan called for knocking him out so he's going to be beyond pissed over that. "Should have thought this through more." Allen said out loud to himself in frustration.

"Thought what through more?" Japan asked. Allen turned and saw him leaning on the wall at the entrance.

"You're supposed to be relaxing." Allen said.

"Whenever I relax, something terrible happens." Japan shook his head. "I'll just tough it out. I'm not weak, I can help fight off Viktor when he comes. Just give me another couple hours to heal."

"Japan, it's fine." Allen quickly ran over to him when he saw him try to walk.

"What are you doing?!" Japan hissed. He tried to push him away but he stumbled, falling backward. He tried to grab Allen's shirt but ended up taking him down with him.

Japan was now lying on the floor, staring up at Allen with an unamused look on his face. "This reminds me of some trashy anime I was shown once." He grumbled.

Allen was just enjoying the feeling of his body against Japan's. His nose started to bleed.

"How disgusting, get off me!" Japan pushed him off with his good arm. "Personal space, please." He rolled away.

"I thought we were just- No? Okay. Completely misread the situation." Allen laughed nervously, wiping his bloody nose. God, he was an idiot.


	9. Hot Fight in a Hot Spring

**Author's Note: I did not forget about Francois. A bit of a long chapter, yes.**

 **Nyo!Japan's name is Mameko.**

 **Also, I like to take into consideration about what you guys say, so sometimes I will edit my chapter a bit to satisfy what you like. It's just what I like to do for you guys in exchange for you taking the time to read and leave reviews :)**

 **I was doing some college stuff, hence the big pause. Lol. Story is back on schedule though! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **? POV**

"Allen, I'm so glad you rescued me." Japan said, trailing his finger along Allen's chest.

"Oh, it's no problem." Allen played with Japan's hair. "Anything for you." He smiled.

"That hot, steamy, sex was so good." Japan also said.

"Yeah it sure w-"

Japan shot up in horror.

"THAT'S A LEWD DREAM!" He slapped Allen awake.

The nation was mumbling in his sleep, saying things like "Oh, yes Japan, I can hit that spot again." or "You want to try bondage? Fuck yeah."

"What? Your clothes are on?" Allen blinked in confusion. He was sleeping in a futon besides Japan's bed.

"Yes, because again, that was a very disgusting dream you were having." Japan said. He softened up when he realized his arm was better. It was still bruised around where the pipe hit his elbow but it was better than having it still broken. He figured it was the same with his leg, too.

"Are you a virgin?" Allen asked.

"Why do you think I'm going to answer that?" Japan rolled over, face extremely red.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with answering. What am I going to do with the info anyway? Jack off?" Allen smirked when he saw Japan cover his ears with a pillow.

"Stop." Japan said. "No."

"No, you aren't a virgin?" Allen gasped.

"No! I mean, that doesn't mean I'm not. But I'm not saying I am. I mean..." Japan groaned and threw his pillow at Allen. "Nothing. I'm going to get something to eat." He got up and left the room. Allen watched him leave.

"Should have him as mine by the end of the day." Allen whistled.

* * *

 **Luciano's POV**

"Where the LIMP SHRIMP DICK IS KURO?!" Luciano screamed into the sky. "It's been a whole god damn NIGHT!"

Lutz began to grunt but Luciano covered his mouth.

"Don't. Not in the mood." He growled.

"Boss!" He heard Kuro gasp from somewhere behind.

"Kuro!" Luciano smiled, turning to face his partner. He ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "What took you so long?" He began to squeeze really tight.

"I was a bit tied up..." Kuro gasped. "M-My shoulder!"

"What?" Luciano stopped hugging him and looked at him in shock. "You don't enjoy that?"

"Not really. It isn't healing." Kuro sighed.

"Huh. Wait. Why isn't it healing?" Luciano asked.

"I..." Kuro trailed off.

"Wait a second." Luciano said. "We're human here?!" He looked to Lutz who just shrugged. "Oh, what the FUCK!" He yelled. "Those people, that's why they wanted me here. They wanted to kill me for good. Props to them. But who would have-" Lutz bashed him over the head with his pistol.

"Lutz!" Kuro gasped in horror. "We were supposed to wait until we found Allen." He sighed.

"It's too late. He already knows." Lutz grumbled.

"About us being human. NOT about it being us who lead him here." Kuro crossed his arms.

"... Oops." Lutz shrugged.

"Whatever. Change of plans. Let's get him to America and finish him off there." Kuro sighed. "We can get back to our world faster and show everyone back there that this is what happens when you fuck with us." He lightly punched Lutz's shoulder. They both laughed maniacally as they carried Luciano off into the sunset.

* * *

 **England's POV**

"Who's coming over?" He asked Alice, who just stepped into his world.

"Just me and a couple others. Maybe. But me for sure." Alice replied. She held up a mirror. "This mirror will show us the location of every nation."

"Why on earth didn't you use that BEFORE?!" England yelled.

"I JUST created it."

"But you could have created it earlier!"

"No I couldn't, I was working on it and then just now it got finished. Plus it only shows their location." Alice looked away grumpily.

"Well why can't you just hand it to me and then let me use it on my own?"

"Because I don't trust you. You'd probably break it." Alice looked at the mini mirror in her hand. "Back on topic, we should start with the most dangerous."

"Kuro." Mameko suddenly appeared behind Alice.

"What, when did you get here?" England looked at the bigger mirror.

"You must be cautious when approaching my evil self." Mameko warned him. "He is very dangerous, very unstable."

"You mean the one that listens to and follows Luciano around?" England asked. Mameko nodded. England laughed.

"You do not understand." Mameko said. "He is not what he appears."

"Whatever you say." England pat her head. She was so short. Like a child. She gripped his wrist painfully tight and slowly began to twist it.

"I will break it." She said, a threatening look on her face.

"Oh God, LET GO!" England screamed in pain. Alice covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

Mameko released his hand and he rubbed it sadly.

"I'm here with medicine in case anyone gets hurt!" Chun-Yun cheered, coming from nowhere.

"Okay, that's enough!" England stood in front of the mirror. "No more of your kind is allowed to come in here! You three are okay and that's it."

"Fair enough." Alice shrugged. "We can start with Allen since he was the first one in."

"No, we must take care of Kuro, first." Mameko protested.

"Come on, I doubt he's more of a threat than Allen." England rolled his eyes. "Find Allen."

Alice nodded and signaled for Allen to appear on the mirror. A look of shock quickly emerged on her face. "Oh dear..."

"What is it?" England tried to look.

"They're in trouble. And it isn't because of Allen." Alice said.

"I will handle it." Mameko vanished.

* * *

 **Japan and Allen's POV**

Japan was bathing in the mini hot spring set up in his backyard. It was a new addition that he was very glad to have put in. He enjoyed the feeling of the hot water and how it felt like it was soothing his old wounds. He closed his eyes and sunk in deeper until the water was just below his nose.

"Hope we got room for one more." Allen's voice made his eyes snap open. He turned and saw the evil nation standing at the entrance, very naked and standing proud. His size made Japan feel intimidated. He moved his hands to cover his crotch in case Allen tried to look.

"Stay away from me and if you so much as even poke me I'm leaving." Japan told him.

"I might just poke you on purpose to get you to stand up." Allen winked before slowly getting in. Japan looked away, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I came here to bathe and relax, not be harassed." Japan muttered.

"Fine, fine. You won't even notice I'm here." Allen said. Japan sighed and closed his eyes, going back to relaxing.

"JAPAN! ENGLAND IS GETTING SUSPICIOUS!" Japan's eyes shot open and he saw America, his America from this world, jumping into the hot spring room from the window.

"There is a door right there!" Japan yelled at him.

"'Sup." Allen smiled mischievously.

"Oh shit, Japan don't worry I'll protect you I'm a HERO!" America jumped in the pool and stood in front of Japan. "Shit, this water is hot as balls!"

"It's a hot spring." Allen shrugged.

"You can't hurt my friend anymore, I won't let you!"

"I'm not hurting him, we were just bathing. I actually just saved him from Viktor. Evil Russia." Allen was hoping to stall him until Viktor got here.

"Huh." America looked at Japan, who was covering his face in shame. "Well... Sorry?"

"Why don't you join us? Make this a threesome." Allen winked.

"Oh, nice! A trio is better than a couple!" America snapped his fingers. He crawled out of the tub and was sad at how wet his clothes were. "Do you have anything I could borrow?" He asked Japan.

"You left some clothes the last time you stayed the night. I have them in my closet." Japan replied, still burying his face. America ran off.

"You like him? Doesn't the thought of him being naked excite you?" Allen teased.

"The thought of you going away excites me." Japan finally looked up.

"Oh, you want some alone time?" Allen stood up and Japan turned around quickly, leaning the upper half of his body on the edge of the tub and staring at the wall extremely embarrassed.

"Just get out, I don't want to see you anymore." He shook his head.

Allen stared at his backside, a little disappointed that the water didn't give a clear view of his ass. He shrugged then got out, knowing that he could just come back once Viktor arrived. America came in at that moment with some shorts on and got in the pool.

"I'm not getting in here naked that would just be weird." America told Allen, who stared at him with confusion.

"Okay." Allen grabbed a towel from nearby and left the room. He went back inside the house and decided to get himself some food.

"Japan, dude, you're the only one naked here now and it's weird." America told Japan. The other nation slowly turned around, facing him with a resigned look on his face. America shrugged and began to doggy paddle around.

Allen was leaning on the sink, eating some ice cream when Viktor broke in.

"You fucking moron HOW DARE YOU KNOCK ME-" He paused when he saw that he was naked. "Fuck, you work fast."

"Oh, no, I was in the hot spring." Allen shrugged. "America's in there, too. Just grab him and go."

Viktor turned away. "Fine." He went to the backyard.

"Get me a towel, please." Japan told America.

"Okay." America got up and went to grab a towel but the wall the towels were hanging on was suddenly destroyed by Viktor breaking in. Literally.

"Time for you to die!" Viktor yelled at America, a threatening aura surrounding him.

America screamed.

"You're a hero, America, you can do this!" Japan cheered him on, hoping that would give him some encouragement to fight.

"You're right!" America laughed nervously, backing away. He looked around frantically and decided to pick up a piece of debris to use as a weapon.

Japan quickly got out of the pool, running inside his house and grabbing his katana.

"What are you doing?" Allen blocked the exit.

"Get out of my way, America's in trouble." Japan said.

"What? Why?" Allen asked.

"Your Russia is in there. Move out of the way or else I'll castrate you." Japan hissed. Allen stepped aside. Japan ran into the hot spring and was surprised to see that America was holding off on his own pretty well. Japan figured that he could take this as his chance to sneak up and stab the hostile nation in the back.

He snuck up and right when he was about to stab, Viktor turned and elbowed him directly in the face. He stumbled back in shock, dropping his weapon.

"What?" Viktor looked at him. "Oh wow, good thing I turned around otherwise I'd have been dead m-"

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" America yelled, jumping on his back and wrapping a cord around his neck. Viktor wildly swung his pipe around in alarm, trying to shake America off.

Allen watched all this unfold by the doorway, extremely amused.

Japan felt his nose and groaned when he saw blood on his hand. He noticed Viktor flailing around and stuck his foot out, making him trip and fall out through the hole in the wall. America quickly let go and moved right when Viktor hit the floor. He seemed dead.

"Japan, you okay?" America asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Japan grabbed his weapon and stood up. He tried to wipe the blood away.

"Here, let me help you." America ran up to him.

"No, no," Japan moved away. "I need to dress myself, first." He said the last part while blushing.

"Oh, uh, sure." America backed off. Allen's blood boiled with jealousy when he saw that.

Japan stepped out of his room in his red jumpsuit and bowed politely. "Thank you for waiting, America."

"You know, I'm still here." Allen cleared his throat. He was also dressed now.

"I would have thought you'd be gone by now." Japan glared at him.

"Hey, you're acting like I had something to do with this." Allen said.

"I am not. I'm acting like how anyone would when someone who kidnapped them in the past tries to suddenly be friendly like nothing happened."

"It's called making amends. Redemption. The character development arc, you know?" Allen put his hands on his hips.

"This weirdo bothering you?" America asked.

Japan stared at Allen for a couple painfully long minutes before sighing and shaking his head. "He's just being a little too clingy. You have to understand, your friends are hostile and for all I know you're probably planning on killing me."

"Oh, yeah, I got it." Allen forced a smile.

"Kolkolkolkolkol..." They suddenly heard. They all turned and saw Viktor standing right there, looking beyond pissed and his scarf moving as if it had a mind of its own.

"SLENDERMAN!" America gasped in horror.

"What?" Japan and Allen said in unison.

"I'm going to kill ALL OF YOU!" Viktor screamed. He lifted his pipe and Allen stood in front of Japan, to which America reacted by standing in front of Allen.

"I have to end this now!" Viktor was suddenly hit from behind and he fell unconscious to the floor, a hole forming in the ground beneath his body. Damn, how much does this bitch weigh?

"I'm going to have to pay for so many repairs." Japan whimpered.

A short girl with black hair stood behind the body, staring at it unamused. She was holding up a kendo, which Japan assumed was the weapon she used to knock the guy out.

"Can we help you?" America asked. "Dude, that chick is so hot. But she kinda looks like she's ten, is that weird?" He whispered to Japan. Japan just looked at him weird.

"I am Japan." The girl said.

"What?" America asked.

"I am Mameko." She bowed. "I am here to help you. It's a good thing I got here when I did." She said. She suddenly reached down and felt Viktor for a pulse. "He isn't dead. We have to leave."

"Well I didn't expect a move like that to kill him." Japan shrugged.

"Why don't I hit you the way I hit him and show you how wrong you are?" Mameko threatened.

"Damn, she's feisty." America whistled.

"You." Mameko suddenly pointed to Allen. "You need to go back to your world."

"What? I don't want to go back, that place sucks." Allen protested.

"Didn't you tell me you wanted to be the leader? They're killing your Italy, aren't they?" Japan reminded him.

"Oh, right!" Allen said.

"What?" Mameko said.

"They're going to kill evil Italy." Japan told her.

"Who is?"

"Uh... I don't know?" Allen shrugged. "But someone is."

"Have them kill him in their world. We don't need another body here." Mameko said. "You should go warn him, he's your comrade."

"Nah, man that's gay." Allen shook his head.

"Like everything you've done here wasn't?" Japan muttered.

"Good one!" America laughed then slapped him over the shoulder.

"Fine let them kill him but after that we have to find them. Whoever 'them' is." Mameko sighed. "Any ideas?"

"We could ask his hoes, Kuro and Lutz." Allen suggested.

Mameko looked really interested. "Kuro. I bet it's him. Come on, we will contact England and find out their location. We must move fast. This Russia might wake up soon." She turned and began to walk away.

"Why don't you ever take charge like that?" America asked Japan.

Japan sighed. This is going to be a very long day.


	10. Shenanigantics

**Author's Note: I didn't forget anyone, I have a plan for them all. I promise. Lol. Also, Guest, I really like how you're noticing the fact that there's apparently no consequences for the dead nations in this world. It is not a plot hole, there is something that happens as a result. Again, I like how you noticed it so props to you!**

 **Also, everyone knows this story is crack, right? Nothing here is supposed to be legit? Lol. Anyway, here is a new chapter thanks to the angry commentator, everyone comment their thanks to them! :) I love friends.**

* * *

 **England's POV**

Alice had just got done alerting Mameko and the others about where Luciano was while England was watching intently, incredibly bored.

Chun-Yun yawned. "What a SNOOZE FEST!" She yelled into his ear.

"Would you not do that RIGHT INTO MY BLOODY EAR?!" England snapped at her. She did say what he was thinking, though.

"Sorry that capturing hostile murderous nations isn't as exciting as you thought it would be." Alice rolled her eyes. "Who else is here besides them?"

"That bloody idiot Francois." England replied.

"Weird..." Alice said.

"What?"

"It just shows black when I try to locate him."

"Did you just break it?" England gasped. "And you accused me of doing that!"

"It's not broken, look it shows Mameko just fine. It's just Francois."

"You don't think he's dead, do you?" Chun-Yun asked.

"I hope not." Alice said.

"Why? That just means one less problem to worry about." England scoffed.

"Yes but it could also mean something else." Alice sighed. "I give up." She said. "Hm. The evil China is back in his world. Along with... your China. Should we be worried?" She asked.

"Nah, I know I'm bad ass!" Chun-Yun said confidently, putting her hands on her hips.

"... Let's just go to Italy, that's where everyone else seems to be going." England said.

"Alright." Alice said. The trio walked away, unaware of the dark presence that just escaped from the mirror. Those gits left the portal open!

* * *

 **China's POV**

He woke up lying on a bed with red sheets. Oh. He must be back in Wang Zao's room.

"Oh no, you're awake!" Wang Zao gasped. He pulled some syringe out and China knocked it out of his hands.

"Enough knocking me out!" China said, sitting up. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want you to leave so I'm keeping you unconscious so I can preserve your cuteness! I'd just kill you but then your body would end up decaying." Wang Zao explained.

"You're insane." China gasped. "I can't believe I thought you were different."

"Hey, at least I'm not doing anything else! Be glad I'm not doing things to you while you're unconscious!"

"I want out!" China jumped off the bed.

"Can't leave the room, it's locked." Wang Zao waved a key.

"Then I'll rip the key from your dead hands." China said. He pulled his iconic wok out of nowhere and banged Wang Zao over the head with it, knocking him out instantly. He picked the key up and went to the door, unlocking it.

"We are here to save you!" He was greeted by some insane-looking girl at the entrance to the room. A scary guy was also standing behind her.

"Uh... Who the hell are you?" China said.

"I'm Anya. I came to save you." She said again.

"Thanks but I saved myself." China tried to walk past her but she wouldn't move aside.

"Sister, he is right." The guy said after inspecting the room. "He did save himself. The enemy is knocked out."

"Oh, wow! You aren't weak like your friends!" Anya clapped happily.

"What?" China tilted his head in confusion. He was suddenly lifted up and slung over the unknown man's shoulder. "I can walk just fine!" He yelled.

"Your head is injured. I can't let you get hurt worse." The man replied, beginning to leave.

"Oh, please do be careful, Nikolai. I want to play with him when we get back. It would be so fun!" Anya clapped again.

"Fuck me..." China muttered.

"How lewd." Nikolai said, deadpanned.

"How did you two even get here? Who are you?!" China yelled.

"I am Belarus. She is Russia. She would be very sad if you were to die." Nikolai replied.

"How did you know I was here?"

"This wonderful magical mirror that Alice was using! It told us where you were. I couldn't just sit back and leave you here, I had to come!" Anya said. "My China is very important to me but she doesn't consider me her friend." Anya looked sad. China stayed quiet. Maybe this was good. Maybe.

* * *

 **Luciano's POV**

Luciano woke up on the floor of some grass-less field, the sound of something being dug up near him immediately grabbing his attention. He rolled on his side and noticed Lutz digging up a hole with Kuro watching him, arms crossed.

"What the hell happened?" Luciano asked them.

"What's happened is there's a new boss in town." Kuro replied.

"I- What?" Luciano was confused. Why would his men turn on him?

"I dealt with your shit for so long, you have no idea how long I've waited to do this." Kuro said. He giggled. "Silly Luci, you're not the one with everyone wrapped around your finger. It's me. It was me this entire time!" He laughed louder. "Everything you did was because I suggested it or told you to. Everything Lutz did was because of what I said. I just acted like the masochistic idiot so people wouldn't suspect me." He was still laughing. "And now once you're dead, I'll be able to rule everyone else. They'll know better than to fuck with Kuro Honda the way your bitch ass did!"

"The fuck is this guy talking about?" Luciano sat up and looked to Lutz, tears growing in his eyes. "You don't have to kill me, Lutz, please? I could make you leader, wouldn't that be better?"

Lutz looked at the sky and whistled. "Look at all the stars..."

Luciano sighed. Fake crying failed. "For the love of fuck! Kuro, you can be leader!"

"No." Kuro shook his head. "I have to earn leadership. Killing you is the perfect way to do it."

"Why is Lutz in on this, shouldn't he be wanting a cut of this?" Luciano asked.

"He'll be getting some of this," Kuro gestured to his body. "Once we're done." He winked.

"Ew, what the fuck?" Luciano cringed. "I don't ship that."

"We're going to have you die a terrible way, too. Buried alive." Kuro was giddy.

"Now, now, a slow and painful death isn't really necessary." Luciano said, sounding a little nervous. Lutz walked over to him and picked him up. He thrashed and squirmed, grunting when he was thrown into the hole. "I'm going to claw my way out of here and kill BOTH OF YOU!"

"I'd love to see you try." Kuro waved as Lutz began to bury the hole.

"Auf Wiedersehen." Lutz said.

"What are you guys doing?!" The two nations quickly turned to see who shouted that and saw nothing.

"Who was that?" Kuro asked Lutz. He shrugged. He began to bury Luciano again.

"I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kuro suddenly flew back and hit a tree so hard he heard something break.

"FUCK!" He screamed.

"Who is that?" Lutz looked around frantically and then was thrown into the hole by some unknown force, landing right beside Luciano.

"What the-" Luciano gasped when he was suddenly pulled out of the hole and thrown onto the floor beside it. He turned to see Flavio right there, cutting his bindings.

"Oh, honey, what have you gotten yourself into?" Flavio asked.

"Thank God." Luciano muttered. He wiped the dirt off of himself once his hands were free.

Flavi stood up and adjusted his sunglasses, crossing his arms and inspecting his brother.

"How on earth did you do that, by the way?" Luciano asked.

"Oliver's spell book." Flavi winked.

"I-I thought you hated him! I thought you cut his tongue out!" Lutz gasped.

"Nah. It was a ploy. I'm the back-up for when things go to shit. Like now!" Flavi posed, a peace sign over his eye.

"As if I would ever do that to my own flesh and blood." Luciano laughed.

"This can't be real. Everything I've ever known... is a lie." Kuro gasped. He tried to sit up but couldn't. His back must be broken or something.

"You two have about..." Flavi set his watch. "Ten seconds to run or else I'll finish you off~!" He said this in a sing-song voice. "Ten!" He began.

Lutz got out of the hole and quickly picked Kuro up before running away.

"Thanks. How did you know I was in trouble?" Luciano asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Call it a brother's tuition." Flavi nudged him, winking for probably the 100th time that night.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" They heard Allen yell.

"Allen, buddy, you missed the show." Luciano said, malice in his voice.

"Why couldn't you have just died?!" Allen whined, stomping his foot.

"Stop being a child." Mameko stepped forward. "We're taking you back to your world. Where is Kuro and Lutz?"

"Oh, they ran off like little bitches!" Flavi giggled. "Kuro's back is like, broken or something. He poses no threat to us now."

"They couldn't have gone far, then. I'll be back." Mameko said before vanishing.

"Seriously, why can't you be more like her?" America nudged Japan.

"Just leave me alone." Japan groaned.

* * *

 **Germany's POV**

"It wasn't a total loss." Germany told Prussia. "We still have your counterpart."

"Yeah but he doesn't have much longer." Prussia pointed to Klaus, who was extremely pale now. The area where his hand is missing was bandaged and the bleeding had stopped.

"You're right." Germany said. "Let's do this quickly then." He sighed.

"I have one last request." Klaus suddenly spoke, shakily moving himself to a sitting position.

"You're not dying." Prussia said.

"I want to get revenge... on that Spanish fuck." Klaus forced out.

"How do you know it was him?" Germany asked.

"The ax had his initials on it. Last thing I saw before I blacked out. You gonna help me or not?" Klaus leaned back.

"Why on earth would we help you? You're our captive!" Prussia said.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." Klaus began.

"That's not..." Prussia trailed off when Germany put a hand on his shoulder. There was no point in explaining.

"I have an... alliance." Klaus sounded extremely pained.

"Come on, it's just a missing hand." Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I wanted to sound dramatic and badass but you know what, forget it! There's this guy back at the world, he knew one day that anarchy would come. It was like he was high or something he came up to me and said 'my dude... my man... you gotta listen... one day, a battle will come. and when that battle comes... we will win.' and I was like 'What are you talking about?' and he said 'i planted something in all the nations... a chip... here is the remote, just use it whenever you are near them and they will collapse.' and then I was like 'okay whatever weirdo.'" Klaus explained, using a different voice whenever he spoke as the unknown man.

"Who is this man? And how do we know you're not lying?" Prussia asked.

"What do I have to lose? Everyone hates me. I want them to suffer. The remote isn't here though it's back at my world in the united nations building. I don't know who the guy was though I was stoned as hell." Klaus laughed. "Crazy trip."

Germany facepalmed. "This guy is a complete imbecile!"

"But what if his story has some truth to it?" Prussia said.

"If you guys help me get revenge on that stupid Spain guy, I will give you the remote." Klaus said.

"Deal!" Prussia said.

"What?" Germany gasped. "This story sounded so half-assed and makes literally no sense!"

"Well like he said, what do we have to lose?" Prussia waved him off.

"Our dignity, if we even had any to start with." Germany sighed.

"We'll do it." Prussia told Klaus.

"Excellent." Klaus laughed evilly.

"Okay wait a minute. Have you ever tried this damn remote for yourself to see if it works?" Germany asked.

"I would but you guys have me here tied up!" Klaus snapped.

"That... what?" Germany was beyond confused.

"God, West, let him go so he can try the remote!" Prussia said.

"But he wants your friend dead."

"Who?"

"Spain."

"Oh, yeah..."

It was dead silent for FIVE STRAIGHT MINUTES.

Not a second more, not a second less.

"Great, I'm gonna die now fuckos." Klaus hissed.

"Fine. We'll help you." Prussia said.

"I'm going to kill myself." Germany facepalmed.


	11. The plot THINICKS EVEN MORRRRE

**Author's Note: To be completely honest, when I publish a fanfic I usually never finish it. I make new accounts to make new ones so no one knows of my past failures, (believe me, there is a lot) but something about this story just draws me back to it. I still have ideas I need to release. Also, this is the only story I can think of where I can be as ridiculous as I want since Hetalia itself isn't even a serious show. Fuck knows when I end this, idk probably when i'm dead. Also I know this show is literally offensive as fuck but then again what isn't? Also, I apologize for the two month spaces in between chapters? Haha. Okay. It will go back to a normal, healthy, publishing schedule of one month. No jk. OR AM I?!**

* * *

 **Japan's POV**

"What do you think your hot female self will do to your evil self?" America asked Japan.

"I don't know." Japan shrugged.

"Who cares?! Now I have to go back!" Allen groaned.

"A pity." Japan didn't look at him.

"I, for one, have ZERO problem going back home. Fuck this place." Luciano spat. "I'm done with everyone and everything."

"Aww, now you need more secondhand men, though." Flavi smiled.

"I know. Maybe I'll hire some idiots from the street." Luciano sighed. "Or get some of those kids from the orphanage!"

"That sounds like a great idea! We can raise them to be just like us and then give them love and hugs, maybe this way they won't feel compelled to betray you!" Flavi cheered.

Luciano really did hate how enthusiastic his brother always sounded. That much was not a lie. Maybe he really should have cut out his tongue.

"I wouldn't mind having some power." Allen said.

"Well, fuck you! You're not hired." Luciano stomped ahead.

"He's just grumpy since he almost died, excuse him." Flavi laughed nervously.

"He's always like that except usually he'd be smiling." Allen grumbled.

"Normally I'd be looking forward to the end of a day like this. I'd think 'yeah, a dip in the bath sounds amazing' but you know what? My bathhouse is destroyed. No relaxation." Japan sighed.

"Don't be silly, you have an actual bath you can use in the meantime." America slapped him on the back. He stumbled forward.

"Don't do that." Japan hissed. "Also, it's not the same." He whined.

"Oh, good, I see you managed to get everyone together. For the most part." Alice said. They saw her standing with England and Chun-Yun in the distance.

"What?!" Allen shouted. They couldn't hear her.

"I said THAT I SEE YOU MANAGED-"

"Can we just get closer to them?!" England yelled.

"Fine, whatever."

The trio connected with the whatever the fuck term for five people is. If this was an RPG it would say ALICE AND ENGLAND AND CHUN-YUN ADDED TO PARTY.

"Mameko went to finish off Kuro and Lutz." Japan explained.

"No!" Alice gasped. "We can't kill anymore of them, there's consequences for this type of shit!"

"Anymore?" Japan asked.

"England, can you look on the mirror for her?" Alice asked.

"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to do that when you're holding it?" England snapped.

"Right, right." Alice shook her head. "Show me Mameko."

The girl was shown throwing what seemed like an infinite amount of shurikens at Kuro and Lutz, who were trying really hard to dodge them. Kuro did well considering his back was broken.

"They're fine." America said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Nah, they're fucked yo." Flavi said.

Everyone stared at him except Luciano, who cussed under his breath and then banged his head repeatedly on a tree nearby.

"Well aside from Oliver and Francois being seemingly dead, we just have them. Then everything should be normal again." Alice told England. "Let's get this over with, yes?"

"About damn time." England said.

"Adventure!" America raised his fist.

"I kinda don't want this to end." Allen said. "Like, I came here because my old world fucking sucked!"

"I used to think that too but then LOOK WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I TRIED CHANGING SHIT UP!" Luciano screamed. Flavi rubbed his back.

"There, there." He said.

"Well you can't stay here. You're not welcome." Japan said, cold.

"After everything we've been through." Allen said.

"You're the reason my life is hell right now. You chained me, imprisoned me, hired someone to kidnap me so you can try and play hero and you just expect me to forget it?" Japan hissed, turning to face him. They were in each other's faces, Allen upset and Japan clearly pissed.

"Hey, guys, can we worry about this pathetic love quarrel later?" England said.

"This story is literally about those two, let them have their moment!" Flavi scolded him.

"What on earth-"

"I'm not good at showing emotion, it's hard, and I know none of that was okay but if you'd just give me a chance I know you'd be able to see me for me, you know?"

"I see you for you, alright. A heartless murderer." Japan was relentless, his look unwavering.

"I haven't killed anyone innocent, to be fair." Allen shrugged.

"I'm done." Japan turned to walk away but Allen grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Let go of me!"

"No." Allen wrapped his arms around him, refusing to let go.

"What are you doing?" Japan asked.

"I'm not ever letting you go this time. You will be mine, whether you want it or not." Allen said, his voice threatening. And tinged with lust.

"Shouldn't we do something?!" America was shocked.

"Nah." Flavi was eating popcorn. "I love this show."

"Let go of me right now!" Japan demanded.

"Bye." Allen said to everyone before lifting Japan over his shoulder and then walking off. No one stopped him.

"Shouldn't we...?"

"No. Let them bond." Flavi said. "This is the climax of their relationship. It will be like beauty and the beast!" He gushed.

"Well I don't care about that shitty movie, I'm going to help." America said.

"Okay, America you go handle Allen and we'll meet up with you again. We'll go take care of Kuro and Lutz." Alice said quickly. She just wanted to go home. "Don't kill him!"

"Wait until I get my hands on those slimy two-faced fucks!" Luciano giggled.

"You can't kill them here." Alice scolded him.

"Whatever, I don't listen to blonds in maid cosplay." Luciano spat.

"Excuse me? How _dare_ you insult me like-"

"Alice, please." Chun-Yun said. "We have a mission."

"Didn't your name get spelled differently than that?" Flavi asked.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Nothing." Flavi said.

* * *

 **China's POV**

"The worst part about all this is I doubt anyone cares about me." He grumbled as he walked with Nikolai and Anya. They were going to the nyo world. Whatever the hell that meant. "What exactly are we doing once we're there?" He asked.

"We're going to play!" Anya clapped.

"Yeah, I get that, you never said how." China said.

"You'll see."

"Well I don't trust this. I was thinking maybe this is good but I'm changing my mind. I want out."

"You will do wise by keeping your mouth shut." Nikolai said, looking real scary.

"You don't scare me!" China said. "I literally went to hell and back!"

"Fight me. A battle to the death." Nikolai pulled a knife out.

"Brother, no! I'd be very sad if either of you died!" Anya cried.

"I won't die, I'm a nation." China said. He realized with dread that he was just human in the other world. Oh wait, they were back in his world. Nevermind. His wound was healed now, too. But those two don't know that.

"He knows something. He just felt dread then relief." Nikolai hissed.

"None of your business what I think of!" China said, pulling his wok out of nowhere.

"No, don't fight! Please!" Anya pleaded.

"Anya, stay back." Nikolai was ready.

"NO!" Anya stomped her foot. Her scarf started to magically move and she began to cackle, a very unsettling one. It ripped the wok out of China's hands and threw it at Nikolai's face, knocking him out. "I'm sorry dear brother but I can't let you do this." She removed his own scarf and tied him up. "Let's go before he wakes up." She took China's hand and they ran off together.

* * *

 **Germany's POV**

"So this device is just in your own meeting room?" Prussia whisper-asked as they entered the other world.

"I said yes a hundred times." Klaus hissed.

"We're going to die. This is an awful plan." Germany said.

"No one said you had to come!" Prussia yelled at his brother.

Klaus suddenly didn't need help walking. He felt fine. His hand was back. Like it just magically reappeared.

"Hell yes! Those bastards have hell to pay! Starting with your Spain. First things first, he needs to be brought here so I can exact my revenge the proper way." Klaus said.

"Okay, I don't want you to kill him." Prussia said. "Just, like, kick the shit out of him or something."

"You have my word, he isn't going to die." Klaus said. He led them to their own UN building. He led them into the meeting room and began looking around. "Where is this damn thing?" He muttered to himself.

"Don't be a dick, Germany, go help him!" Prussia told his brother.

"You are making literally no effort to help him, either." Germany replied. He crossed his arms. He will not be doing anything. Not in my house.

"I got it!" Klaus said, pulling a remote out from a drawer.

"Okay, let's see if this baby works." Prussia said, rubbing his grubby little hands together.

Klaus pressed a button on it and started screaming in pain, dropping the remote in shock. He fell to his knees, clutching his head.

Germany, unphased, grabbed the remote and pressed another button, making Klaus stop.

"W-What the fuck...?" Klaus whispered to himself, genuinely shocked.

"I told you this guy is an imbecile. He didn't even believe this was real. Until he found out it was." Germany said.

"Who exactly told you about this?" Prussia asked, helping Klaus up.

"Mate, I told you I was stoned out of my mind. I don't know." He snatched the remote from Germany. "No magic device until you help me get my revenge."

"I could beat you to a pulp and just take it." Germany shrugged.

"How rude! We honor our deals, here." Prussia put an arm around Klaus. "Because we are awesome like that."

"We are?" Klaus teared up, genuinely touched by that.

"Oh, brother." Germany facepalmed. Italy will not be happy when he sees that Germany is about to betray him. Romano will also be pissed but he's used to that. He's always pissed.

* * *

 **Spain's POV**

"Romano, Romano, Romano...!" Spain sang, playing his little guitar furiously. Romano was lying in bed, knocked out. After he acted in love and strange, he passed THE FUCK out.

"I think it's working!" Italy clutched Spain's arm.

"Yes, yes, I think so, too!" Spain began to sing again.

"Stop that God awful singing! You bastard, I'm trying to sleep!"

"There's the Romano I know and love!" Spain cheered, dropping his guitar and pulling him into a hug.

"Let go of me you sick bastard!" Romano yelled but he didn't try to pull away.

"Brother, do you remember anything that happened?" Italy asked him when Spain was done.

"What?"

"What happened to you, do you remember?"

"What are you talking about?" Romano asked.

"You were captured." Italy said.

Romano started to think. "I'm not... sure." He said.

"What's the last thing you remember, then?" Italy asked.

"I was... at home? Then..." Romano was at a loss for words. He had no memory.

"I wonder what they did to you." Spain said, disturbed.

"I just need sleep and then I'll be okay. Stop staring at me like that, you bastards!" Romano rolled over in his bed, covering himself with his blanket.

There was the sound of a window breaking in the distance all of a sudden.

"What was that?" Italy asked, shaking.

"A cat, probably." Spain said, not believing it at all. He went to grab his battle axe. Didn't he leave that on the hill? I love not having continuity! "You stay right there, little Italy." He said to the other nation. He left the room. Italy couldn't take the suspense, he went after Spain.

"Don't leave me alone!" Romano whined.

Italy ignored him. He stayed behind Spain, who had his axe ready to swing.

They found Germany standing in the kitchen, picking up broken glass.

"Oh, it's just Germany!" Italy cheered. "We thought you were a burglar."

"No, Italy, don't!" Spain said. Italy went over to Germany and hugged him. Germany hugged back but didn't let go.

"Germany...?" Italy looked at his friend. Germany was looking at Spain.

"What are you-"

"CHI- LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARDS!" They heard Romano scream.

Spain bolted to the room and saw Prussia and Klaus, with his hand back somehow, holding Romano. "I'm not afraid to take more than a hand this time!" Spain threatened.

"You'll have to go through him." Klaus hissed, holding Romano in front of himself.

"He'll live." Spain got ready to throw his weapon.

"Wait, what the fuck are you doing YOU BASTARD DON'T HURT ME!" Romano cried, trying to move away.

"Romano, don't worry, you'll heal!" Spain tried to soothe him.

Germany came from behind and smashed his elbow into the back of Spain's head, knocking him out instantly.

"G-Germany...? Why?" Italy teared up.

"I'm doing this to help us. Spain will live, I promise." Germany said, looking like this physically pained him.

"But, brother Spain did nothing to us." Italy was crying now.

"He's a potato bastard, they don't listen to SHIT!" Romano spat. Klaus shoved him away, landing him face-first into a shelf.

"Gimme, gimme!" Klaus ran to Spain's body, happily picking him up. "Yes... YES!" He laughed evilly.

"The remote?" Prussia asked.

"Not until revenge." Klaus said, beginning to leave.

"I told you, Feliciano, they're all bastards! They do nothing good for us!" Romano hissed. He wiped blood off his face. "That stupid bastard saved me, I should return the favor." He threw himself into Prussia, knocking him over, and then ran toward Klaus, doing a quick jump forward and landing on his hands. Klaus watched with confusion and Romano threw his body into a standing position, his feet landing on Klaus's face and knocking him over painfully. Romano stepped off his face, but lifted his fists. "You want more? Get up!"

"Brother!" Italy gushed.

"How the in the literal hell?!" Germany gasped.

Klaus was too wounded to say anything. Or so WE THOUGHT! Klaus shot his arm out, knocking Romano's legs out from under him. But that was it, the pain of an entire man stepping on him came back and he passed out. Or died. Who knows.

"Get the remote." Germany said.

"But the deal, West!" Prussia hissed.

"Get the remote." Germany said again, ignoring his brother. "It's in his pocket."

Romano got up and took said remote from Klaus's pocket. "What the fuck is this thing?" He asked.

"It's our ticket to freedom." Germany said, snatching it from him. "You'll see when this guy wakes up. We should restrain him."

"Yay to Germany! Yay to brother! Yay to everyone! Except you!" Italy pointed at Prussia.

"But..." Prussia gasped.

* * *

 **? POV**

"Everything's going perfectly! We just have to wait until sweet Nikolai is done with them!" An unknown man spoke with giddy excitement, watching everything through a large window.

"Interesting." The other man, his friend if you can call him that, took a drag on his cigarette then blew it out. "I hope this works."

"It will, babe. No doubt! They already got our little weapon."

"You say 'our' and 'we' as if I am a part of this. I'm just watching. The bitch with the croissants, you know?" Another puff of smoke.

"Yes, yes. We're in this together. It will be worth it." The unknown man laughed maniacally. His partner just shrugged. Another day on the job.


	12. The cat is IN THE BAG

**Author's Note: This story is a masterpiece at work I tell you. I'm gonna publish it, everyone will love it, even me.**

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

So here he was, Japan locked up in another shed of his, the two having an intense stare down.

"Come here often?" Allen asked, laughing. He already knew the answer. It was yes. Because he never left. He was always here. Because he will never leave. Never. Ever.

"I hate you!" Japan yelled. He tried to lunge at Allen but his arms were chained to the wall. Of course.

"I'm really into bondage." Allen whistled, grabbing his face. "I tried being patient, I'm sick of waiting. I'm sick of playing nice guy."

Japan gulped. "Allen. Listen." He will try what he did the first time. "You love me. I get it now."

Allen tilted his head.

"I was too stubborn to accept it. I guess I was scared, some guy comes in and shows all these... different ways to show his love. How else am I supposed to react? But I get it now. And I have to say, I love you too. I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner." Japan then kissed him. Allen gripped Japan's face tighter, making him open his mouth, and he slid his tongue in.

'God this is so hot.' Allen got a nosebleed.

Japan cringed at the feeling of Allen's blood on his face.

"We'll be together forever." Allen cooed when he pulled away.

"Yes." Japan said, forced. "We will."

* * *

 **America's POV**

"Oh, come on! How far could they have gotten? I literally JUST saw them!" He whined. Some hero he was. Wait a second. Random shed in the forest? That could be a sign! He walked by it. This shed could mean there is a town nearby. A town the two must have went to.

* * *

 **China's POV**

"Where are we going?!" China asked Anya.

"To play!"

"Ayaaaaaa!"

The two ran smackdad into England and co.

"Oh, finally, some familiar faces! You have no idea the shit I just went through."

"Same here." England said.

"Did you know we die if we're in other worlds? That's insane!" China snatched his hand away from Anya's.

"Anya, how did you get here?" Chun-Yan asked.

"You left your portal open." Anya replied, looking at Alice.

"I did not. I remember closing it." Alice scoffed.

"Then how did I get in?" Anya smiled.

"Well, shit. She got you there. Can we get a move on, now?" Luciano hissed.

"Yes, we can." Alice told him. "Come with us."

"Will China come too?"

"No."

"Then I do not want to."

"Anya... We need to get everything back to normal as soon as possible." Alice said.

"Well maybe not normal is good." Anya said. "I'm tired of everyone being afraid of me as if I'm a threat."

"You ripped someone apart because they stepped on the back of your shoe." Chun-Yan crossed her arms.

"They asked for it."

"Surprise! While you guys were talking I led us to the others! You're bloody welcome." England said. He gestured to where Mameko was now choking Kuro and Lutz was trying to pull her off but to no avail.

"Mameko!" Alice whistled. Mameko looked up. "You can't kill them! There are consequences."

Mameko threw Kuro down.

"Bitch!" Kuro yelled at her.

"Blow me." Mameko said to him before stepping over him to reach the others.

"Well, well, well." Luciano pulled his switchblade out.

"What the FUCK did I say, Luciano?" Alice said.

"I want them dead. Fuck the consequences!" Luciano hissed.

"Maybe we should think about this. If we take them back alive, you can torture them forever and ever." Flavi said.

"You're right. But it's so hard to hold back." Luciano whined.

Flavi pat his shoulder then turned to England and Alice and gave them a thumbs-up.

"Whose side is he on?" Alice asked England. He shrugged.

"I'm not scared. Pain just gets my engine going!" Kuro spat blood.

"Just stop." Lutz sighs.

"Now all we have left is Allen." Alice said.

"Just leave him. He wants to be here, just let him." Luciano waved his hand with dismissal.

"He's terrorizing one of our own." England said.

"I mean, you didn't seem to care all that much when he whisked said 'one of your own' away just ten minutes ago." Luciano said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"America can handle it." England looked away.

"Allen is not the only one left." Anya spoke.

"She speaks!" Chun-Yan said, repeating what I just wrote. Rude.

"Oliver and Francois are dead." Alice said. "They can't be picked up."

"No, not them." Anya shook her head. "My dear brother, Nikolai, he is still out there. Mad. He will want revenge on China for what I did to him."

"What? Why me?!"

"That is just how he is. He will never blame me for anything." Anya sighed.

"Great. The only thing worse than evil Russia has to be male Belarus." England facepalmed.

"I think I have an idea." Alice said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" England said, catching on.

"We get your Belarus to fight him."

"We get my Belarus to fight him."

The two said that in unison.

"Oh, I was thinking we find evil Russia and we have an immovable object versus an unstoppable force but okay." Chun-Yan laughed nervously.

"Where would she be?"

"Um, Belarus? Clearly?" Luciano looked around like 'can you believe it?'

"Let's go." England said.

Alice summoned a large mirror that reflected their destination at them and they all stepped into it.

Nikolai watched angrily from the distance. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Female Belarus having plenty to do with it.

* * *

 **Germany's POV**

"Our best bet is to find the others. We can show them this remote and put it to good use." He told Prussia. They were discussing a game plan.

"Where would they be, though?" Italy asked.

"Not sure. I can call England right now and ask." Germany pulled his phone out.

"Too easy." Prussia slapped his phone out of his hand. It landed into the boiling water Italy had on the stove for pasta.

"What the literal FUCK is your problem?!" Germany snapped.

"We aren't going to do this the easy way. We do it the hard way." Prussia was unphased.

"Why on earth would we do that?!"

"This is the most fun I've had in years, West."

"Fun?"

"I CAN DIE ANY DAY NOW BECAUSE I AM NO LONGER A COUNTRY GOD DAMN IT WEST LET ME HAVE THIS!"

"You're literally killing us!"

Italy watched them bicker, scared. Also his pasta water is ruined now. God, it's so hard to be him!

"Oh shut the FUCK UP!" Romano screamed. "They were here, last we checked. In Italy. Think of where those idiots would go next. Idiots all think alike."

"Japan?" Germany suggested.

"They'd be looking for Klaus." Prussia reminded him.

"No they wouldn't, literally no one gives two shits about your counterpart, Prussia." Germany reminded him of that.

"Whatever." Prussia crossed his arms grumpily.

"Speaking of Japan, do you think he's okay? Didn't their America kidnap him or something?" Italy asked.

"Do we even know that?" Germany asked.

"I'm not sure." Italy said. "I say we call him!"

"Prussia destroyed my phone." Germany grumbled.

"I have a phone, too. Silly." Italy went to his house phone and dialed Japan's number. no answer. "He's probably busy."

"I imagine. We were busy as hell with only three of them, can you imagine the rest?" Germany said.

"So, a plan, do we have one?" Spain came in and slammed his hands down on the table.

Romano secretly liked when Spain took charge so he enjoyed it. A smile was there for a split second.

"We just need to find the others, honestly." Germany said.

"Japan didn't answer, we can call England." Italy suggested. He began dialing a number. "Uh... what's England's number?"

Germany moved him aside and dialed it. "England? Where are you? We have something very useful for the enemy nations."

Silence.

"Belarus? Damn. Okay. We will get there as soon as possible."

"You know what I've been wondering, is how do we find each other so easily in other countries? Countries aren't small." Prussia said. Everyone was already gone except Romano.

"I had enough adventure. Get the fuck out of my house." Romano growled. Prussia got up and ran outside.

* * *

 **Japan's POV**

Allen sat in a chair, sharpening his knife. Japan lied back against the wall since that was literally the only thing he can do.

"I feel like if I leave this shed, you'll be gone." Allen spoke, not looking away from his knife.

"Even if I had the option, I wouldn't. I... love you too much." Japan said.

"See, that sounds unbelievably forced. But it's okay. At least you're here." Allen smiled. He got up.

"The fact that everyone just let you take me really says something." Japan mumbled.

"America came after us. I honestly want him to find us. Fuck is he gonna do? I dare his ass to fight me." Allen went to the door. "I'm going to get us some dinner. Stay here." He then laughed knowing he will be here.

Once Allen was gone, Japan looked at his bound wrists, cringing at the idea he thought of. He's a nation, it's okay, he can heal. He's gone through so much pain before, this isn't anything new, right? He is noble and proud, he can do this. He bit his wrist, unable to bring himself to bite harder. He pulled away.

"Chewing myself free is not the solution." He told himself out loud, hoping it would soothe him. It didn't. The door opened to reveal... AMERICA!

"I knew you were here! I saw Allen go into the city and I figured it was from this shed. Funny, never would have thought he'd use this." America whistled.

"... Just free me." Japan said.

America went to the chains and tugged on them. "I don't see a keyhole anywhere either. Shit." He sighed.

"Break my hands, I can then slip through." Japan said.

"What? Why the hell would I do that?" America gasped.

"It's the only way. My body will not allow me to do it myself, you have to do it." Japan insisted.

America took a breath. "Okay, okay. It's nothing, it's fine. Let's pretend we're interrogating, yes, interrogate." He closed his eyes as he grabbed one of Japan's hands and crushed it. Japan screeched and ripped his bloody mess of a hand away.

"I said BREAK THE BONES NOT TURN IT INTO A PUREE!" Japan screeched.

"I PANICKED!"

"Uru-"

America crushed his other hand. Japan screeched, a few tears even leaking out.

"This is wonderful, I love pain, pain, pain pain, agonizing, pain, twitching, fethering, festering, putrid, pain, as if fills my-" Japan was whimpering as he held his crushed hands against his chest.

"Japan, please. Be professional." America pat his head.

"I'm going to kill you." Japan hissed.

"You told me to do this!" America gasped.

"I did and I hate you for listening to me!" Japan got up, very slowly, and looked around. "Let's go."

"Not so fast." Allen kicked the door in. "I was here, listening the whole time!"

America gasped.

Japan would have facepalmed but he had no good hand to do it with. He used his wrist.

"We end this, here and NOW!" Allen grabbed a bat from the wall nearby that had barbed wire wrapped around it.

America pulled out a pistol.

Allen dropped the bat.

"That was easy." Japan shrugged. He began to leave. Allen grabbed him and held him in front of himself as a shield. "MISCALCULATION!" Japan gasped.

"I can literally just shoot through him." America shrugged.

"B-But you were so timid to break my hands?!" Japan gasped for what was the 500th this past hour.

"Your pistol is pretty lame, it won't get through him to me." Allen said. America unloaded a clip into Japan. He had no bullets now. Allen dropped Japan's body. "See?"

"Interesting. Thanks for watching Mythbusters!" America waved at you, the one reading this.

"What are you looking at?" Allen asked.

"Your face!" America turned and pistol-whipped the shit out of the enemy nation. He fell to the ground, stunned, but not unconscious. He grabbed his bat and swung it at America, who stopped it from hitting his face by blocking it with his arm. "OW DUDE THAT TOTALLY HURT!" He cried.

"That's the point, stupid." Allen got ready to swing again but America kneed him in the stomach. Allen fell and America grabbed him by his hair, slamming his face into the corner of a table. "It's done." He said. "We're free!" He looked to Japan, who was just lying on the floor, blood everywhere, staring lifelessly at the ceiling. "He'll agree when he's awake." He lifted his friend up and walked out.

That was easy.

* * *

 **? POV**

"How much longer do we have to stay anonymous even though I'm sure everyone reading this knows who we are by now?" The one smoking asked.

"As long as it takes." The other one giggled.

"I hate my life." The smoking one sighed.

The other one grabbed him roughly and kissed him passionately, making him drop his cigarette.

"I love my life." He gasped once the kiss ended.

"That's better~!" The other one sang, wiping his mouth.


	13. guess whose back guess whose back

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY I AM NOT DEAD I JUST HAD SHIT TO DO BUT I AM BACK IF ANYONE STILL CARES PLEASE LIKE COMMENT SUBSCRIBE THANKS**

* * *

 **America's POV**

He was carrying Japan's body to town, hoping that the severely bloody and injured nation would heal and wake up soon. He wasn't heavy or anything, America was just getting tired and he was sick of carrying dead weight.

Sure enough, Japan coughed and life was brought back to his body.

"W-What-?"

"Oh, hey man! You've been out a while, what's up?"

"What's u- YOU SHOT ME, LIKE, A BILLION TIMES!" Japan jumped out of America's hold and looked at his bloody shirt, sighing loudly. He removed it, revealing only his undershirt.

"You're so scrawny dude, seriously, no wonder you look like a chick from behind."

Japan gave him a death stare so extreme that all the plants nearby died.

"Let's go." America said.

"NOT SO FAST!" Allen screamed.

"How the hell did you catch up to us?!" America gasped.

"The bloodtrail, you dipshit!"

"Yeah? Well I _wanted_ you to follow it! I have a sniper on you right now!"

"Yeah? Well, uh... fuck you!"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Japan yelled. The Americas looked at him. "You're both stupid, can we please move on?"

"Okay, sorry." Allen turned around and walked away.

"Huh. Well that was easy." America said.

"I... Yeah." Japan was shocked.

Allen stopped walking suddenly. "WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Oh shit." Japan said.

"I'm not leaving unless I get what's mine."

"Your bat is back at the shack." Japan said.

"Don't be a smartass!" Allen backhanded him.

"Hey, what the fuck! That was uncalled for!" America yelled at him. He tackled him. They both started wrestling on the ground.

"For the love of-" Japan rubbed his face, ripped a branch off a nearby tree, and smacked the fighting Americas repeatedly until they both stopped, getting off each other and lying on their backs, panting, blood and cuts all over their faces.

"Loser, my face will heal faster than yours!" America said.

"Bite me, faggot." Allen hissed.

Japan smacked him in the face with the branch.

"What the fuck?!"

"That's for slapping me." Japan threw the branch aside. "There. Now we're all even. No conflict. It's a peace treaty."

America shoved Allen then sat up. "Yeah."

"Bitch." Allen muttered, staying laying down.

* * *

 **Belarus POV**

"It really is a shame that our brother would betray us like that." Belarus said to Nikolai, her counterpart.

"Yes. I say we kidnap China, then he will comply with us." Nikolai nodded. He figured Anya would come along too if China was kidnapped, she was all over him. She should have been all over _him,_ her brother! Okay, that felt icky to type.

"My sources say they are all here. Every one of them. Except the stupid Americas and Japan." Belarus said, hanging up the phone. When did it even ring for her to answer? Weird.

"Alright. We will begin what is known as... the final battle!" Nikolai said. Belarus nodded.

* * *

 **Germany's POV**

"You know what? I feel like we shouldn't even go to Belarus. There is no reason for us to get involved considering everyone but us is there." Germany said.

"You're right." Spain said. "Do we just go back then?"

"Yes! And I can make more pasta!" Italy cheered.

"Okay. Let's go back, then." Prussia nodded. "Guess we don't need this anymore, then." He destroyed the remote that would make all enemy nations frozen in pain. They all went back. The front door was open.

"Way to go, dumbass, you forgot to lock the door behind you." Germany slapped the back of Prussia's head.

"Well, I could have sworn I did." Prussia whined.

Italy skipped past them, going inside while humming a stupid tune.

"I've honestly had enough action for one day." Spain sighed. "I think I might actually go home."

Italy suddenly began screaming.

Germany pulled his gun out and immediately ran inside the house.

"West, didn't you _just_ betray him?!" Prussia yelled out.

"I'm not going in there." Spain said.

Cut to Germany, he runs in with his gun out, right? And he's like "What is going on?!" But everyone is screaming too much! Viktor has Romano in a headlock, right? Wait, wait, I forgot to mention Viktor was here, anyway, so Germany is screaming and Italy is screaming and Romano is dying from getting and choked and I'm like "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Okay back to normal.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Germany yelled at Viktor.

"That has to be Russia's evil self!" Italy cried. "Let go of my brother, please!"

Spain jumped headfirst through the window. "ROMA I'M HERE!" He screamed.

Viktor released the grip on Romano's throat but kept him close as a captive. "This is what we're going to do. All of you are going to help me find and kill Al, America, Japan, and Japan's stupid female self and then I'll let Romano go. If you refuse, I'll keep him right next to me, take him back to my world, and fucking kill him."

"Okay, okay." Italy spoke up, a crying mess. "We'll do it so you don't hurt him anymore."

"Feliciano, you stupid..." Romano forced out, he was still out of breath from being choked for a while.

"We have no choice, then. We'll help you." Spain said.

"What, Spain-"

"I never cared for those nations anyway." Spain was dead serious.

 _And dead sexy._ Romano chimed in with his thoughts.

"Let's go find our pretty birds, yes?" Viktor stroked Romano's cheek.

* * *

 **England's POV**

"I can't wait for this entire bloody mess to be over with, already." England grumbled as they got to Belarus.

"Same here. Good thing there is no other ties or plotholes or unanswered questions after we defeat these guys!" Flavi said.

"What the hell is he talking about, does anyone ever know?" Alice whispered to Luciano.

"No. I think he is breaking the fourth wall. If there even is one in this universe." Luciano shrugged.

"Where is my counterpart and the Americas?" Mameko asked.

"Japan got carried away by Allen and America went after them." Kuro said, somehow able to walk now.

"Oh, ok. Hopefully they are fine." She said. "I would love to talk more with my counterpart." She said, a slight red coming to her cheeks.

"Aw, does somebody have a cr-"

"SHUT UP YOU HORRID DEMON!" Mameko yelled, sticking her fingers into Kuro's eyes before he could finish.

"YOU BITCH, JESUS CHRIST, I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed, falling to his knees.

"What she's doing to you is child's play compared to what I'm going to do to you when we get back." Luciano said, darkly.

"Child's Play? Like the movie?" Flavi tilted his head innocently.

Everyone ignored him.

"I'll stay back as team healer." Chun-Yun said.

"Is that the correct spelling?" Flavi asked.

"You already said that a couple chapters ago!" Luciano hissed.

"Sorry." Flavi shrugged.

A WILD BELARUS AND NIKOLAI APPEAR, HAND IN HAND, BACK TO BACK, KNIVES IN THEIR FREE HANDS.

"We challenge you to a battle!" They both said.

Cut to battle.

England and Alice are in the front lines with their DPS magic abilities, Mameko and Kuro are behind them, ready to give swift hand-to-hand hits if the two get too close, Chun-Yun and China stand in the very back, ready for healing.

Luciano, Flavi, and Lutz are on the sidelines, ready to jump in if someone falls.

Belarus makes her move. She goes for the healer, BONK, China hits her as a surprise. She takes two damage. Her turn is over. Nikolai uses his ultimate ability immediately.

"I won't let you get away with this." He said before summoning many knives, throwing them all at Mameko and Kuro. They dodge almost all. Mameko takes five damage and Kuro takes ten. He is mortally wounded!

Chun-Yun takes her turn and heals him. He's up again!

"Okay, can we fight like normal, now?" Alice said.

Fine.

"Stop fighting, please! I'll go with you, dear brother, and we can go back home. I'm sorry for everything, China." Anya said. Where was she in the Pokemon battle?

"Ok. I forgive you." Nikolai said. "We will be going home, now." He said, grabbing Anya's hand.

"It was fun meeting you. Come visit again!" Belarus said excitedly.

"Will do." Nikolai smiled to her.

Alice rolled her eyes and summoned a momentary portal that took them back to their world.

"Is that... it?" England said.

"I think so. Unfortunately since Francois is apparently dead and Oliver is still in the in-between realm, that's all for us." Alice said.

"Cool. Nice, short adventure."

"A shame I can't talk to Japan." Mameko sighed.

"Maybe another time, dear." Alice pat her head. "Let's go, guys." She, Mameko, and Chun-Yun waved before walking through a portal back to their own world.

"Um. What the fuck about us?!" Luciano yelled. Another portal opened, revealing a familiar dark world with a red sky. "Oh. Haha, let's go losers." Luciano cracked his knuckles, Flavi dragging Lutz and Kuro behind them as they stepped in.

"What about the other portal that refuses to close? And the dead nations?" France asked.

FRANCE?!

"That is a problem for another time. I need sleep." England sighed.

"Well. I guess now it's over." China said to himself once everyone left.

And that's the end of those character arcs! BACK TO THE MAIN EVENT!

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"Now that everything is calmed down, are we good to go?" Smoking man asked.

"Not quite yet." The other one said. "We want to absolutely make sure everyone's guard is down! Then it will be more fun when we reveal ourselves and prove the story isn't quite done just yet!"

"Exciting. I'm at the edge of my seat." Smoking man rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **England's POV**

He lied awake in his bed. "I feel like it actually isn't over yet." He sighed.

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF SO LOUD I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sealand screamed from down the hall.

* * *

 **Allen's POV**

They were walking, to where he had no clue, but they sure were walking.

Allen and America bickered like kids.

"Where are we?" Japan asked.

America shrugged.

"This is your country, you should know. We've been wandering this place because we have no idea where we are." Japan said.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"Let's find the portal back to Allen's world and send him back." Japan said.

"Fine. I'm bored and tired." Allen sighed. He had a plan. A really good fucking plan.

"I'm so glad we could put aside our differences." Japan seemed unsuspecting. Perfect.

"Wanna catch a movie after this is all said and done or what?" America asked Japan.

"Sure." Japan said.

Allen wanted to beat America into another nation but he bit his tongue and his hands. He was going to wait to put his brilliant new plan in action.

Someone's phone began to ring. It was Japan's.

"I wasn't aware I brought my phone." Japan said to himself, getting it out of his pocket and answering it. "Hello? Oh, hello Germany-san. Yes, we are in America. Um. Some forest area by the United Nations building. Yes. Goodbye." He hung up. "You take Allen back to his world, Germany wants to meet up." He said.

"Ugh, no way dude, I don't want to do this alone." America protested.

"And I won't go home unless you come with me to say goodbye." Allen crossed his arms.

"Fine. We go after we meet up with Germany. I haven't seen my friend in a while." Japan said.

"Fair enough." Allen said. They followed him out of the forest. Huh. Guess they did know where to go.


End file.
